Flying SOS
by LionsAndSnakes
Summary: "I'm sorry to inform you," Mrs McGonagall began, "That according to the minister, basic flying abilities has now been added to the O.W.L curriculum, leaving you no longer top of the year, Miss Granger." Hermione's jaw practically hit the floor. "We do however, have a willing tutor. Mr Malfoy has come forward and volunteered to teach you. I suggest you take this offer."
1. New Ways

Hello Lovelies! I don't think I'm continuing the series Gryffindor Princess, as I didn't really know the plot for it, but for this one.. I do. Anyway, this will really heat up I promise! I know exactly where I'm going with this story. By all means, read on! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One.

It was a well-known fact Hermione Granger could not fly. She may have been the cleverest in her year, but flying was almost an impossibility to her. This angered her more than she liked, as it was something that could only be developed naturally, not read about in a book. What did it matter? It wasn't like she was planning playing with the Chudley Cannons for a career, in fact she was certain that Healers at St Mungo's were not required to fly at all. With her last year approaching, Hermione was content with the fact that the final O.W.L's weren't worth worrying about with all the reading she'd done over the summer. That's what she thought, anyway...

As Hermione arrived to board the Hogwarts Express, that feeling of happiness swept through her. She was glad to get away from her home as her parents had been constantly reminding her how she shouldn't be in her room reading when she could be outside enjoying the sunshine. She hadn't had one days peace all holiday, until now. To add to her happiness, she would be seeing her friends for the first time in just under two months. Ginny had called her many times over the holiday, as her father was practically overwhelmed to have a muggle phone in the house. The two gossiped most nights till late hours, and often Ron had cropped up in the conversation. It wasn't long after he and Hermione had split, but Ginny was always re-assuring Hermione how she didn't need him, and how she really didn't think he was her type anyway. This made Hermione feel a lot better, and when she spotted the two red-heads in the midst of the crowd- well it wasn't hard to see them was it?- she didn't feel awkward in the slightest to weave through the students and run to their smiling faces.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, clearly glad to see her best friend again.

"Hermione!" She laughed, pulling her into a tight hug. "We have a lot to talk about," she said placing two hands on Hermione's shoulders, before hugging her once again.

Ginny had matured a lot over the summer, and Hermione found and unexpected friend in her recently. Ginny always looked good, but this year she looked better than ever. She'd dyed her auburn hair to a smouldering red, which resembled a bed head look, hanging loosely to just above her waist. Hermione had recommended some muggle products to her, and she was more than delighted when they gave her hair the volumous look she was going for. The red did wonders for her eyes. Ginny's eyes were always a beautiful sky colour, and could show so many emotions it was hard not to get lost into them. Her skin was pale and marble-like, but she'd began to wear a very well matched foundation that hid her freckles. Her long eyelashes were coated in mascara and she wore a winged eyeliner that she was teaching Hermione how to perfect. Her lips were always full and gleaming, but she'd toned it down this year with a matte pink, not too bright but enough to compliment her colouring and give her a natural look.

"How can you possibly have anything left to talk about?" Ron began, as the two girls looked over to him smirking. "You practically broke the bloody phone, you used it that much!"

Ron glanced over to Hermione, and she felt her heart drop. Ron and she had been such good friends, and one simple mistake nearly wrecked it all. He gave her a light smile and Hermione sighed, giving him a smile back.

"Good to see you, 'Mione," he said, holding out a hand.

"You too, Ronald," and she took his hand lightly shaking it, before she pulled him into a hug, patting his back like a sibling would do.

They laughed and then pulled away. Hermione was glad to have things back to normal.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" called a familiar voice.

"Harry!" Hermione announced, before turning round and hugging him too. He looked a little taken back by this, but never the less hugged her back.

Hermione stood backwards, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before looking over to Ginny. She didn't have much expression on her face, but you could see she wasn't at all upset by Harry's presence. He and Ginny had not quite made it to the relationship stage, and in deciding it would be better if they didn't, left their acquaintance in the friend zone.

"Great to see you Ginny, you look... great," Harry said in a calm voice, whilst giving Ginny a light friendly hug.

"Not looking so bad yourself, Potter." She laughed it off, but Hermione could tell that really, maybe it was better that they were only friends.

"Oi Potter," Ron called, "Don't forget me!" He laughed as he and Harry shared a tough bear hug before returning to his original space.

"Now that your romance is over," Ginny mocked, "I suggest we board the train. That is unless you two would like to stay here, myself and Hermione would happily appreciate the extra space in the cabin. Who knows who will join us."

She winked at Hermione and they two turned away their heads trying to hide their laughter.

"Don't be so ridiculous Ginny, you're not old enough. Don't do anything stupid this year or you know i'll have to tell-" Ron was cut off.

"Mum, yes I know. And please? Not old enough? I'm merely one year younger than you, and living with three or four brothers on and off has taught me enough to write a book on sex." She, Hermione and even Harry laughed as Ron shifted uncomfortably, before they all boarded the train.

* * *

Once they had found a suitable empty cabin, Hermione and Ginny seated on one side of the room, whilst the two boys fell into the other chair relaxing. They looked practically adult like for once, Hermione observed. Ron sat in the corner with one leg up on the chair resting his arm on his knee. He wore not too skinny black jeans, which fell into a pair of brown ankle boots. His red Chudley Cannons shirt hung loosely out of his belt, but hugged the muscles he'd acquired from Quidditch training over the summer. Harry looked similar, wearing a pair of brown brogues, denim fitted jeans and a navy polo shirt that stretched over his muscular arms. Both of them had grown a little facial hair and were fairly easy on the eyes.

"Harry's looking.. well, isn't he?" Ginny whispered to Hermione as the boys started laughing and chatting.

"I have to admit, both Ron and Harry have definitely bucked up their appearance this year," Hermione said in a lowered voice, and the two girls smirked at each other.

"Well, at least we're not going back there again. No matter how good they may look. Ron's still a git," Ginny began, rolling her eyes as Ron burst out laughing with a snort, "And Harry.. Well he's just too goody goody. 'The Boy Who Lived's Girlfriend' doesn't really appeal to me."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean," she said, glancing at the two boys who were now throwing digs at each other testing their strength.

Ginny relaxed back into her seat, crossing her legs and folding her arms. She let her head roll to the side as she stared out the window. "You know, after being with Harry, I've admittedly become a bit of a thrill seeker," she contemplated.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and covered her mouth politely. Ginny rolled her head to face her and grinned herself.

"I'm serious Hermione!" She cried, "All I've wanted is for a bit of excitement in my life. A bad guy, you know what I mean? Someone mysterious, tall, dark, handsome.."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her out of the cabin into the hallway.

"I'm sorry I think I just laughed out all the air in that room," Hermione steadied herself holding onto Ginny.

"Oh come on! You know it'd be fun. You've got to live this year out Hermione, and you may aswell enjoy it. I say," Ginny lowered her voice whilst speaking, "We have a bit of fun this year."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but giggled with Ginny all the same.

"Okay," she said, "Okay fine. If this had come from anyone else, I would've said no, but from you! We'll I don't need much persuading."

* * *

The two girls linked arms and walked up and down the corridor, laughing and giggling. They'd dropped in a few cabins to say hello to old friends, and had just closed Lavender Brown's cabin door when a pair walked towards them.

"Wouldn't of recognised it was you, Granger, but I was sure I could smell mudblood out here," that familiar voice drawled.

Ginny and Hermione stopped laughing as they came face to face with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Hermione hadn't changed that much over the summer. She'd grown her hair out down to her waist, and it fell in mermaid like curls. She'd been able to keep the frizz down with a new spell she'd learnt whilst reading in the holiday. She had made minor alterations like plucking her eyebrows, whitening her teeth etc. but nothing too drastic. She wore a well matched foundation which covered the little blemishes she had, mascara, a medium blusher which emphasized her angular features and a nude lipstick to give her a natural look. That day she wore a cream bowler hat on her head to shade her from the July sun, and a white loose vest that allowed just the right amount of cleavage to be shown. Puberty had been kind to her and allowed her to fill out into a goddess shaped body that she was vey thankfull of. She paired this with some lightwash skinny jeans that hugged her ample legs beautifully, and a pair of nude sandals. Ginny too had worn something similar, wearing a grey loose vest, showing a little more cleavage than Hermione, tucked into some distressed Levi shorts, a cream blazer and cream ballet pumps. Her Quidditch training had blessed her with a skinny, to die for body that Hermione admired.

"Actually, I was sure I could smell ferret out here," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "But it must just have been your cologne."

Ginny snorted, before looking over to Blaise, who was eyeing her up and down, focusing on her legs.

"Something the matter, Zabini?" Ginny spat, raising her eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Nothing at all, Ginevra," he purred, a smirk now playing across his face.

Hermione knew Ginny hated being called Ginevra, and by the way her face grew red, she gathered that it wasn't going down too well.

"I've heard there's a lot more Quidditch games this season, and the amount of times we play Slytherin, well let's just say you won't be smiling when we whip your asses," Ginny smiled, and animated her voice.

"I could think of a few other things I'd like to whip," Blaise laughed and Malfoy snickered as they shared the innuendo.

"You're not the only one," Draco agreed, looking Hermione up and down, his lips curled into a smirk.

Hermione felt herself grow uncomfortable, but looked out of the window next to them to act as though she wasn't bothered.

"Well fuck me, haven't you two matured?" Ginny snarled sarcastically.

"Don't tempt him, she-weasel." Ginny glared at Draco, before taking Hermione's wrist and dragging them past the two of them.

"They don't look so bad from behind too, eh Draco?" Blaise said, loud enough to make sure they heard.

* * *

Hermione practically screamed when they reached their cabin, but Ginny just collapsed into her seat with a small grin on her face.

"Of all the idiotic, big-headed, cocky, good for nothing, unreasonable, prat like, immature-" Hermione began listing, pacing back and forth, glad Harry and Ron had gone to find something to eat.

"Oh come off it Hermione," Ginny interrupted, laughing a little.

"You're not actually saying you enjoyed that, are you?" Hermione cried, a look of astonishment on her face.

"Well, it was only the usual. A pathetic argument. But all the same, at least we know we look good," Ginny said, trying to be reasonable.

Hermione fell into the seat next to her, sighing. This was not the Ginny she was used to.

"What on earth changed you Ginny?" Hermione said, shaking her head.

Ginny simply laughed, but Hermione stared at her with concern. She rolled her eyes at Hermione and nudged her with her elbow.

"Hey, we're having fun this year, right?" Ginny pressed on, knowing she could convince Hermione.

"Whatever, Gin." Hermione sighed, leaning back into the seat and giving Ginny a serious look. They both couldn't help but laugh, and as the train came to a halt, Ron and Harry returned looking flustered.

"What's got into you two?" Hermione frowned, looking at them both.

"Have you seen the girls this year? Bloody hell, talk about sex on legs-" Ron began, gazing dreamily down the corridor.

"It's nothing," Harry rushed, before grabbing his and Ron's suitcases and shoving him out the cabin.

Ginny and Hermione stared at the spot they formerly stood in, their jaws practically touching the floor.

"Sweet Merlin and all things holy," Ginny whispered.

"Firs' years, this way!" Called Hagrid from outside the train.

Hermione and Ginny snapped out their trances, grabbing their suitcases and leaving the cabin.

* * *

"Just our luck," murmured a familiar voice.

Draco and Blaise were stalking behind them as the walked down the train corridor.

"Go and fuck a prostitute, better yet, where's Pansy?" Ginny shouted, as she and Hermione hurried down the corridor.

"Probably shagging yoru ex, or even your brother," Draco called after them, before they stopped dead in their tracks.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other to both see they had the exact same expression. _Pansy Parkinson? Sex on legs? What is going on this year!_

"Shocked, Weaslette?" Blaise whispered as they stood behind the two girls.

"Let's just say I have a feeling this year has plenty more surprises to come," Malfoy purred, and winked at Hermione.

The four jumped off the train and parted separate ways. Hermione and Ginny clambered into a carridge with Luna and Lavender, whilst Draco and Blaise hopped into the one infront of them, staring at the girls before they were out of sight.

"I'm starting to like this year already," Ginny whispered to Hermione so Lavender and Luna could not hear.

"It's definitely, different.." Hermione said unsure as to whether she wanted to agree with Ginny.

The carridge set off down the long track, Ginny gabbing with Lavender and Luna about their summer, and Hermione sitting in the corner, merely saying a word.

* * *

**A/N:**_ If you still can't picture the characters, I found some inspiration pictures._

_Harry: Images from his Esquire photoshoot._

_Ron: Images from his Nylon photoshoot._

_Hermione: Images from her Bowman photshoot._

_Ginny: Images from her Dirrty Glam photoshoot._

**_The song inspiration for this Chapter was thought by me but if you have any better suggestions please do mention in your reviews!_**

**_Showstopper - Brandon and Leah._**

**_What I'm about to tell you,_**

**_Is gonna turn you on your head,_**

**_Cause you gotta' understand,_**

**_Uh huh, Uh huh._**

**_You see me as a failure,_**

**_Cause I'm cleaning up your mess,_**

**_But I look hotter in that dress,_**

**_Uh huh, Uh huh._**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Show stopper, Show stopper._**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Show stopper, Show stopper._**

_**No, No, Oh,**_

_**You don't know me l****ike you think you know me,**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm a show stopper.**_

_**Hey, Hey, Hey, **_

_**Don't you treat me like a door stopper,**_

_**Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,**_

_**Show stopper, Show stopper.**_

_**If you think you like me, **_

_**Let me hear you say you likey,**_

_**Let me turn you on your head,**_

_**Uh huh, Uh huh.**_

_**You're all up tight a**__**nd mighty,**_

_**Let me cut you down t**__**o sizey,**_

_**Like your a piece of toasted bread,**_

_**Oh my god.**_

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Show stopper, Show stopper._**

_**No, No, Oh,**_

_**You don't know me l****ike you think you know me,**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm a show stopper.**_

_**Hey, Hey, Hey, **_

_**Don't you treat me like a door stopper,**_

_**Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,**_

_**Show stopper, Show stopper.**_

_**I'm gonna get you, I've got to go,**_

**_And when I get you,_**

**_I'll let you know,_**

**_I've got to forget you,_**

**_I'll let you go._**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Oh my, Oh my, Oh, Oh my god,_**

**_Show stopper, Show stopper._**


	2. Down to Business

Hey lovelies! Not much in this chapter but it'll give you and idea of what the story is about. Thankyou to my lovely reviewers of the last Chapter, **shaymars **and **CrunchyMunchers. **I want to apologize as I go on Holiday on the 14th and will only return the following Tuesday! Please do not give up on this story:(.

* * *

Chapter Two.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was as usual. The first years found great enjoyment chatting among themselves, overwhelmed by their surroundings. And as for the other years, they sat at their house tables and conversed about their summers. Harry and Ron were sat opposite each other next to Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. On the other side they had saved two seats for Hermione and Ginny upon their arrival. Ginny seated herself next to her brother, and Hermione next to Harry, to avoid complications. They were graced with a beautiful buffet, which they ate, the boys a lot more than others, with content in their stomachs. Ginny picked at her food, she'd be pretty conscious of her figure lately, in fact most of the girls didn't eat as much as they usually did this year.

"Come on Ginny, you have to eat _something_," Hermione said, looking up to her best friend.

"I'd eat it if it was healthy!" She cried, picking at the sausages on her plate, "I've got to keep myself in shape for Quidditch."

Hermione sighed, and shook her head, laughing a little. She looked down the table at her old friends, Seamus cracking jokes as usual, Neville laughing awkwardly, Harry animatedly talking about what must of been a summer with the Dursleys, and Ron stuffing his face. She began to wonder what she ever saw in that boy, he was practically animal the way he ate, and table manners were a must to impress Hermione-

"Ouch!" Hermione moaned, as Ginny kicked her under the table.

Ginny nodded her head in the direction just above Hermione's shoulders, a smirk playing across her face.

"Don't make it obvious," she whispered, with a serious tone.

Hermione turned her head slightly, looking over in the direction Ginny had nodded at. Draco sat in the center of the Slytherin table, Blaise on his right, and Pansy throwing herself at him on his left. He didn't seem fazed by her though, and simply took a swig of his drink, never taking his eyes of Hermione's in the few seconds that passed. Blaise rubbed his chin, smiling like the cat who got the cream, looking just past Hermione, obviously to Ginny.

Hermione turned her head quickly, feeling her cheeks flush, and widened her eyes looking at the red-head in front of her. "What?!" Ginny spat, glaring at Blaise.

"Come off it Ginny," Hermione whispered, kicking her under the table, "We don't want to draw any more attention."

"Someone say something?" Ron turned to look at Ginny and Hermione.

The two girls shook their head in unison, trying to act as normal as possible.

"You girls are acting weird," Ron said through a mouth full of food.

Harry turned to look at Ginny and Hermione, nodding in agreement.

"We're acting weird?" Ginny started, but it was too late for Hermione to stop her, "You're to ones obsessing over the enemy. Sex on legs? Please!" She threw her head back and laughed.

"What?" Harry frowned, looking between Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh please, don't act so innocent. You know you've really stooped low this time. I mean, Pansy Parkinson, _really_?" Ginny raged, staring and Ron and Harry.

Ron practically spat out his sausage, choking on it, before taking a sip of his drink to calm himself down. Harry sat wide eyed, his mouth hitting the floor.

"Pansy- Parki- Parkinson!" Ron exclaimed, gasping through laughter.

"Deffinitely not," Harry stuttered, "She's just as slagish as always, the only thing that's changed about her this year is the shortness of her skirt, and the thickness of her skull!"

Ron curled over, still laughing heartily.

"I don't understand," Hermione cried, "Draco and Blaise told us-"

"Draco and Blaise?! Since when did you two start talking to them?" Ron said, becoming serious.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it talking-" Hermione began, before Dumbledore stood from his seat and silenced everyone.

Hermione could of died happy that night, knowing that she didn't have to explain herself just then, and by the relief in Ginny's sigh, she knew she felt the same way too.

"Students, Students, settle down please," Dumbledore's powering voice echoed. The noise died down and he continued, "Firstly, I would like to say welcome to our First Years, I'm sure your time here will be time well spent, and enjoyed. Secondly, we're happy to tell you that Hagrid will now regain his role as Care of Magical Creatures Professor." There was a roar of applause, apart from the Slytherin table who grimaced at the news. Hagrid looked practically teary eyed with pride.

"And lastly," Dumbledore called over the noise, "Could the following students please stay behind at the end of this gathering; Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasely, Harry Potter, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasely, Fred Weasely, George Weasely, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle," He named the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams as the students waited in apprehension, "And finally, Hermione Granger."

Hermione couldn't have looked more shocked, and apparently neither could her friends. They all stared at her in amazement for this was the first time she was called back from a Sorting Ceremony, and all she could do was simply shrug in confusion.

* * *

Dumbledore dismissed the Prefects, as they filed out their houses one by one to take to their common rooms. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team shuffled up to the front of the Hall, waiting for the Slytherin team to join them. Proffessor McGonagall, stood before them, as the teachers left to their offices and Dumbledore to his.

"Come along now, we don't have all night," she said, waving a hand for the Slytherins to hurry.

When they were all gathered, she clasped her hands together and began speaking,

"Do not be afraid, you are not in trouble. As you may or may not know, Quidditch this season will be very competitive. We are planning to have just under double the matches we had last year, to improve house participation. Our first match will be in 3 weeks time, and Slytherin and Gryffindor will be the first to play. So get training, and captains, organise a rota for your team. Everyone apart from Miss Granger, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy may leave."

There was a lot of mumbling as they students shifted away, and Ginny grasped Hermione's wrist, and whispered she would wait outside for her. Hermione nodded and when all was quiet, looked up to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry to inform you," Mrs McGonagall began, "That according to the minister, basic flying abilities has now been added to the O.W.L curriculum, leaving you no longer top of the year, Miss Granger." Hermione's jaw practically hit the floor. She heard Blaise snort, and shot him a stern look. "We do however, have a willing tutor. Mr Malfoy has come forward and volunteered to teach you. I suggest you take this offer."

She didn't believe this news could get any worse, but apparently it could. Hermione dared to look up at Malfoy, who was grinning at her like a Cheshire cat, before turning away in pure disgust.

"Mr Zabini," Professor McGonagall addressed him, "As Mr Malfoy is captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, you will be filling in for him if he cannot make it to training, or in any circumstance where it may be necessary."

Blaise nodded in response.

"You may go to your dormitories," She ordered, before leaving swiftly, as Hermione stood next to Draco and Blaise.

"Surprise, mudblood," Draco whispered, laughing and elbowing Blaise in the rib lightly.

Hermione turned on her heel and hurried out of the Great Hall, desperate to find Ginny.

"See you at six tomorrow morning, Granger," Draco called after Hermione, as she turned the corner to find Ginny filing her nails.

"Anything interesting?" Ginny inquired, looking up from her nails, smiling brightly.

"If you call learning to fly every day of the week with Draco Malfoy interesting, then yes," Hermione panted, as they hurried down the corridor to their common room.

"You cannot be serious!" Ginny cried, flinging her arms in the air.

"I wish I wasn't, oh and Blaise is filling in for captain when Draco is away," Hermione added looking at Ginny.

* * *

They approached the fat lady, "Fortuna Major," , and then raced through the common room, up to their Girl's dorms and collapsed onto Ginny's bed together.

They lay there for a while, just wondering what more surprises this year had in stall for them, before Ginny's voice broke the silence.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"How can it possibly mean anything more than despair?" moaned Hermione.

Ginny sat up, turning to face Hermione.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Ginny cried, and when Hermione said nothing, she continued, "With Draco gone for most of training, we have a better chance of beating Slytherin, _you_ get to find out inside information on their game, and _I_ can easily distract Blaise when it counts now what he's temporary Captain. Besides, now that you're in with Malfoy, you'll be able to see the the anger on Ron's face," she explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione sat up and rolled her eyes at Ginny. "That all may be very beneficial, but _you're _not the one experiencing it!"

Ginny lay down in a huff, folding her arms and staring at the ceiling, something she often did when she was thinking. Finally, she spoke.

"Why would Malfoy, the most slimy git that walked the earth, want to help you to regain your place at the top of the year, when he could take all the victory for himself?"

Now that she'd mentioned it, Hermione couldn't help but agree. Why _was _Malfoy trying to help her? Since their first year they were practically neck and neck in achievements, but Hermione always won in the end. Wouldn't he be glad to see her fail?

"I don't know, Gin," Hermione sighed, getting up off the bed and going to sit on her own, "Todays been a busy day, I think we both need some rest."

* * *

Hermione was awoke the next morning by a scratching at the window beside her bed. Though her eyes were heavy, she forced them open and squinted into the morning sunlight, to see a stern looking owl hovering behind the pane of glass. She went to open the window, and in swooped the owl, resting gently on the window sill. He dropped a note onto the side, and then flew away again. Hermione took the note gently in her hands, frowning curiously, before flipping it over and reading what it said on the back.

_Rise and shine mudblood, training starts now._

_Meet me at the Quidditch pitch in half an hour._

_Draco. _

Throwing the note aside, Hermione sat on her bed, her head in her hands. She really wasn't looking forward to this lesson, or the possible hundred to come. _Do grades really matter that much?_ She thought to herself. _Yes Hermione you have to do this! _She battled with her mind, before getting up, grabbing some clothes, taking a shower, and leaving the Gryffindor common room in silence, remembering to take her wand. It was really hot outside, and Hermione found herself getting rather hot as she stormed through the grounds, throwing off her robes and carrying them over her shoulder. When she finally reached the Quidditch Pitch, she threw her cloak on the floor and sat on the grass waiting for Draco.

"Good to see you're early Granger, keep it up," Draco said, as he stormed past her, carrying his broom and another one.

He threw them both on the floor, and then stood in front of Hermione.

"Get up then!" He cried, folding his arms.

"Look, Malfoy," Hermione began, getting up, "I'm certain I don't want to be here more than you do, more probably, so lets just get this over with."

Draco laughed, before looking at her seriously.

"I'm the teacher in this lesson, and _you _do as _I _say. Understand?"

"Whatever."

Draco sighed, standing next to his broom, Hermione following suit.

"Call your broom, Granger," He ordered, as his broom shot up into his hand.

Hermione panicked. She'd never been able to call her broom, never mind riding it. Flying really, _really, _wasn't her thing. First years could fly better than her!

"I can't," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I can't! Okay? Get used to it because this could take a while," she cried.

"Okay, fuck it. Use my broom," Draco sighed, stepping away from his Firebolt.

Hermione stood next to the levitating broom, shielding the sun out her eyes using her hands.

"Well?" Draco said, gesturing to the broom.

"Well what?" Hermione spat.

"Get on the fucking broom!" He cried, as if it would come naturally.

"I can't, I'm wearing a skirt-"

"I don't give a shit Granger, get on or I'll walk out of this pitch and not come back."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and sighed so Draco heard. She hitched her skirt a little higher and swung a leg over to the other side of the broom.

"Looking good, Granger," Draco said laughing to himself. "Now grip it tightly."

Hermione moved her hands further up the broom, securing a firm grip.

"Not too tight," Draco cautioned, "Gentler, more loving, it won't flow if you're too rough," he purred, winking at the end.

Hermione was hating this already, but decided to count to ten in her mind to relax.

"Is this right?" Hermione sighed.

"Looks great from here," Draco said, eyeing her body up and down, "If I knew you'd look this good on a broomstick, I would've had you riding mine a lot earlier."

Hermione drew in a deep breath, as she listened to Malfoy purring his innuendos.

"Are you sure you're a broomstick virgin?" Draco laughed.

"Can we just get on with it Malfoy!" Hermione spat, impatiently.

"You know, I think that's enough for today," He said between gasps for breath due to laughing.

Hermione got off the broom and threw it on the floor, picking up her cloak angrily.

* * *

"I've got Quidditch training tomorrow, and the day after, so this week and the next two will be on and off teaching," Draco said, walking up to the castle with Hermione. Well, rather she paced ahead and he enjoyed the view from the back.

"Please, do take as much time off as you like, don't mind me, really," Hermione called as they reached the steps to the entrance, relieved she would get away from Draco after their third week of Flying lessons.

"Look, Granger, if we win the match this week, we'll be having an after party. Gryffindors probably won't come, but sometimes the odd Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff turn up. I'll be expecting you, and invite the Weasel. She seems daring and will probably liven the party," Malfoy bragged

"Don't get your hopes up Malfoy," she said as they entered the school, "Bye Ferret."

Hermione walked in the other direction up the stairs, rushing to the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside, Hermione went straight to her dorm, collapsing on her bed in a heap. Shortly, Ginny followed her in, sitting on the bed next to her.

"How was training?" Ginny sighed, patting Hermione's back.

"Shit, and that's coming from me," Hermione complained, sitting up next to Ginny as the two girls chatted.

"Draco said something about a party this week if they win the match, and told me to invite you. As if," Hermione laughed, looking over to Ginny.

"You know, that's big coming from someone who knows they're going to get beat. But hey, why not."

Hermione glared at Ginny who was smiling to herself. Ginny really did have a change of heart this year, any other year she would've been in her room beating up her pillow for not winning. Now she wanted to go to the enemies after party?

"Ginny.." Hermione stuttered, "No!"

"Oh shove over Hermione," Ginny laughed, pushing her gently, "We're having fun, remember?"

And so it was settled. Hermione prayed that night that they would win the game that week, she even tried to convince herself there was no way they could loose, but there was no hope. Slytherin was a good team, and with Malfoy playing again, Gryffindor didn't stand much more of a chance than with any other team.

* * *

**A/N: **God DAMN! I really cannot think of a song to go with this chapter, so many different feelings. Please suggest in the reviews!:( Here's a temporary one;

_**Blood Sweat and Tears - Paloma Faith**_

_**You tell me I'm a handful,**_  
_**But believe me I know,**_  
_**My worst audience is my mirror,**_  
_**I put on quite a show,**_

_**Don't think you're perfect either,**_  
_**But I love you anyway,**_  
_**It takes two imperfect people,**_  
_**To dance a sweet ballet,**_

_**Oh if you lost your way,**_  
_**And it drove you crazy,**_  
_**You would still have me, we work together you see,**_  
_**Blood sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears,**_

_**I know sometimes it will hurt,**_

_**And you wanna hate me,**_  
_**But we can conquer the world, leave our footprints on earth,**_  
_**We'll put in blood sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears,**_

_**I know it will never be easy,**_  
_**We'll become raddled, and drown in our own sorrow,**_  
_**But I know that it all will be worth it,**_  
_**If you don't believe then I'll be shouting,**_  
_**No, no, no!**_

_**You think that you're my shadow,**_  
_**But you're glittering like gold,**_  
_**And when I take my mask off,**_  
_**It's you I want to hold,**_

_**I thank you for your patience,**_  
_**But I am patient too,**_  
_**I will hold you up when you fall down,**_  
_**Even if you say I'm rude,**_

_**Oh if you lost your way,**_  
_**And it drove you crazy,**_  
_**You would still have me, we work together you see,**_  
_**Blood sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears,**_

_**I know sometimes it will hurt,**_  
_**And you wanna hate me,**_  
_**But we can conquer the world, leave our footprints on earth,**_  
_**We'll put in blood sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears,**_

_**I know it will never be easy,**_  
_**We'll become raddled, and drown in our own sorrow,**_  
_**But I know that it all will be worth it,**_  
_**If you don't believe then I'll be shouting,**_  
_**No, no, no!**_

_**Oh if you lost your way,**_  
_**And it drove you crazy,**_  
_**You would still have me, we work together you see,**_  
_**Blood sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears,**_

_**Oh if you lost your way,**_  
_**And it drove you crazy,**_  
_**You would still have me, we work together you see,**_  
_**Blood sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears,**_

_**I know sometimes it will hurt,**_  
_**And you wanna hate me,**_  
_**But we can conquer the world, leave our footprints on earth,**_  
_**We'll put in blood sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears,**_


	3. Party?

I'm back! Thankyou to my reviewers for the previous chapter; **shaymars, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, CrunchyMunchers,** and** Silverandgold12294. **It means so much and keeps me inspired to write.

**Also, to all you talented artists out there, please, please, _please _feel free to do some fan art for any of the chapters! Simply upload to any website, send me a private message with the links and I will share your amazing artwork with all the readers! It'll mean a lot to me!**

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three.

With the game fast approaching, Hermione found herself with less and less people to talk to. Ginny was always training with the Quidditch team, as were Ron and Harry, and times she spent in the common room usually consisted of studying. She was relieved on the morning of the game, as she sat in the Great Hall, soon joined by her friends in their Quidditch gear. They began eating ravenously, even Ginny ate at least a plate full, and shared strategies for the game. Hermione looked over to the red head in front of her, who seemed to be pretty unphased by the whole event, when usually she'd be worrying and tried to get a few words in the others conversations.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, kicking her lightly under the table before she looked up, "I know, for whatever strange reason, you want to go to this Slytherin party, but forget that, you have to win! Going there will just be trouble, not to mention you'll be letting the team down if you lose, and if the rest found out we'd gone, they'd never forgive us!"

"What do you take me for, Hermione? I'd never stoop so low as to lose a game just to go to some stupid after party," she said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Hermione sighed, feeling guilt rise through her body.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I know you'd never do that, I just really don't think it's a good idea going to this party." Hermione looked worried, as the team rose from their seats to head to the Quidditch pitch. Before leaving, Ginny leant over to Hermione, giving her a serious look,

"I'll try as hard as I usually do, have some faith in us Hermione, we'll win. We always do."

Hermione nodded, and Ginny turned to leave, following the team out of the Great Hall. She scooted up the bench next to Neville and Lavender, giving a weak smile as they all turned, cheery faced, to Hermione.

"Cheer up, Hermione," Neville said, patting her back gently, "We'll win. Our teams great this year!"

* * *

The October chill hugged on the crowd of students filing into the stands, decorated in reds and greens. Hermione and Neville clambered up into the Gryffindor stands, seating themselves at the highest point to get a clearer view. When everyone had settled, Lee Jordan took the microphone in his commentating box, and announced the game.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to our first Quidditch game of the season!" He began, in a lively voice. The crowds roared, Neville swung his arms in the air and Hermione clapped, releasing a little cheer.

"In the green, we have the fierce snakes, it's Slytherin!" The team flew out on their broomsticks, a blur of green whirling around, before coming together in a V formation. Hermione could see Malfoy at the front, looking as arrogant as ever, waving at the crowd before blowing a kiss in her direction. She shook her head in disgust, but Malfoy simply laughed, and the team flew into their positions.

"And in the red, it's the brave lions, Gryffindor!" The crowd roared once again, the majority showing their appreciation, whilst a few Slytherins booed the team. Hermione could see Ginny speed through the air, her red hair flowing behind her as if she was wearing two Gryffindor capes. The team took their positions, weaved in and out of the Slytherin team.

"Without further ado, let the game.. BEGIN!" Lee Jordan roared as the four balls were released.

* * *

With two injured, and three fouls, both the Slytherin and Gryffindor team were down by a considerable amount of players. Ginny had only just kept it in the last round, just missing a Bludger by an inch, and Vincent Crabbe had taken a hit to the stomach, but was still wavering on his broomstick. The score was 4-3 to Slytherin, and Hermione felt almost sick to think they could lose the game. Within two seconds, it was all over.

"And Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan cried.

The crowd grunted in unison, whilst the Slytherins roared and cheered at the other end of the pitch. This was news most people didn't want to hear.

Neville sunk into the seat next to Hermione, who already had her head in her hands.

"We'll get them next time," he murmured, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, but Hermione didn't care about that. All she knew was that she was going to an after party hosted by an evil, loathsome, little cockroach.

She looked up to Ginny, who was hovering in the air on her broom, her head also in her hands. Ginny shrugged as she caught Hermione's eyes, and shook her head. Hermione knew she'd tried her hardest, but this time it wasn't good enough. After all, they didn't_ have_ to go to the after party, did they?

* * *

There was a sense of disappointment as the team filled the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ginny went into the girls dorms, whilst the rest of the house collapsed into seats around the fire. Ginny disappeared into the bathroom, whilst Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, then emerged in some normal clothes, chucking her Quidditch uniform into a trunk at the end of her bed. Ginny walked over to Hermione, and sat on her bed directly in front.

"I can't believe we lost," Ginny whispered, looking at Hermione.

"Hey, like Neville said, we'll get them next time, right? You should get some rest, it's been a stressful day," Hermione advised, going to pat Ginny on the shoulder, before she swatted Hermione's hand away.

"We may have lost, but sitting here moping about it isn't going to do anything. I'm still going to that party, and you're coming with me," Ginny whispered, giving Hermione a serious look.

Something had really changed Ginny, and it scared Hermione to think that she was serious.

Ginny suddenly forced a smile,

"Come on, lets choose something to wear. It'll be fun! _Trust me_," she said, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her over to her wardrobe. Ginny could so easily change someone's mood, and Hermione instantly laughed with her as the opened Ginny's closet and began rooting through her clothes.

"I'll just have a look in my wardrobe-,"

"This is Slytherin we're talking about!" Ginny said, interrupting Hermione, "We have _got _to dress to impress, and I doubt you own anything of their taste."

"True," Hermione said, as Ginny began pulling out possibilities.

Suddenly, there was a rattling at the window beside them, and the same owl that had delivered Hermione's training note, hovered just behind the glass.

"This is Malfoy's owl, I've seen it before," Hermione told Ginny as she walked over to window, opening it and taking the note from the owl.

"Read it out," Ginny called, as Hermione made her way back to the wardrobe,

_"Granger and Weasel._

_Unless you've wimped out, tonight's party is still on._

_We're expecting you._

_Consider it an early Halloween party._

_Come dressed appropriately, and I trust you know what I mean by that._

_Don't let me down._

_Draco."_

"I don't have any fancy dress," Hermione whispered, looking up to Ginny who was frowning looking at the ceiling, something Hermione knew was her thinking face.

"I have a few ideas," Ginny murmured, a smile playing across her face.

* * *

When the girls were finally ready, they stood in the mirror for one last look. Ginny had impeccable wand skills, and could transform any garment into what she liked.

"You don't think it's too.. little, do you?" Hermione said, as they looked up and down in the mirror.

"We'll have the most clothes on there," Ginny laughed.

Ginny had dressed Hermione in a cat outfit. It had a leopard print corset adorned with black bows, joined by a black tutu which barely covered her bum. She wore black fish net stockings and some leopard print heels. The outfit was finished with some little black cat ears that attached to a head band, and a leopard print cat's tail that hung from her tutu. Her hair was messily curled and away from her front, down her back, to show the considerable amount of cleavage.

Ginny's outfit was quite different. She wore a red latex body suit, which started in the shape of a corset and finished just covering the most of her bum. She had little red wings attached to her back, and red horns on a hairband in her hair. She wore red fish net stockings with a red latex rim that finished just on the middle of her thigh, and red stiletto heels. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail, high on her head that finished just in the middle of her back.

They looked quite a sight, and very different to what anyone had seen them like before. In fact, they were sure they wouldn't be recognized if they walked through the school. But it wouldn't be that easy to get into the Slytherin common room.

"We'll have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak," Ginny whispered, as she rummaged through her trunk, "He lent me it in the summer to play a prank on Ron, but I never ended up giving it back."

She pulled out the shining, silver cloak, and brought it over to Hermione.

"Got everything?" Hermione said, feeling rather nervous.

Ginny nodded her head, and threw the cloak over the both of them. They silently moved through the common room, both feeling uneasy at the fact they were walking half naked past their friends, who didn't even notice them, then quickly leapt out the portrait hole, and raced through the corridors.

* * *

When they arrived at the Slytherin common room, they threw off the cloak and stepped up to the wall that faced them. No one would've guessed it was the entrance, but in the years Ginny and Hermione had studied at Hogwarts, they'd seen many people entering through it.

"Pureblood," Ginny whispered. It wasn't a surprise she knew the password, it was the most obvious one of all the houses, but no one dared to enter, even knowing they could.

The wall shifted, and a passageway was formed leading up a flight of stairs. The girls ran through the wall, and up the white marble staircase. The music was loud, very loud, and Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, giving it a squeeze of re-assurance as they entered the common room.

The room was impressive, it had a green tint to the lighting, and the furniture looked very regal. They'd decorated it with pumpkins and cobwebs to give the Halloween feel, and a few gruesome statues and figures located through the room. But what the room contained was much more interesting. It was surprising how many people were there, girls dressed in as little as possible, all wearing suggestive clothes. One or two Hermione recognized from other houses, and when they met eyes, the girls turned away in embarrassment. The men weaved in and out of the women, and they danced rather sexually with anyone they could find. In the center of the room was a collection of sofas, where a group sat. Pansy lay on her side, sprawled across one of them in a nurse outfit, and Blaise sat in an arm chair next to her, hands behind his head and legs up on a table, with a blood stained shirt undone mostly, and some ripped pants. Draco sat in the middle of another sofa, his ankle resting on his knee and his arms spread across the back of the sofa. He wore a red shirt, undone like Blaise's, some black slacks, and a top hat on his head, with a whip lying next to him. He was obviously the ring master, and all the girls were his show.

Blaise looked up to Hermione and Ginny as they entered, studying them up and down, with a smile soon creeping across his face. He removed his legs from the table, and leaned over to Draco, who shifted to get closer as Blaise whispered in his ear. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand as Draco's gaze shifted from the girls in the room to the corner of his eye, where Hermione and Ginny stood, and he grinned too.

Ginny took a deep breath as the two got up from their seats and swaggered over to where the girls were stood.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint us," Draco purred, his gaze resting on Hermione's chest.

Hermione cleared her throat, and Draco looked to her eyes, the corner of his lip curling into a smile.

"God loves a trier," Ginny spat, glaring at Draco.

"Well you've both definitely tried hard tonight, and it's paid off," said Blaise who appeared from behind Draco, his arms folded.

"Blaise," Draco began, never taking his eyes off Hermione's who was glaring at him, "Why don't we leave these two to have a look around, relax into their new surroundings. We have to set up a couple of things, couldn't have everyone getting bored could we?"

Blaise laughed and Draco bowed, as the two turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Ginny this is awful," Hermione cried, turning to face her best friend who was oblivious to her, "Ginny!"

"Hermione come on, it'll be fun," she said as a boy walked past with a tray of drinks. She took two and handed one to Hermione.

"We've got to show them that we aren't afraid, let's just have a good time. Now drink," she ordered, and the two threw back their heads and drank down the green liquid in the shot glass.

Suddenly, Hermione's body fevered, and she felt the drink go to her head. It made her feel good though, and she felt almost relaxed in her environment. Ginny took another two, and they drank them again, this time feeling even more confident than before.

* * *

"Time for a little game, partiers," Draco shouted, as the noise died down and people turned to face him.

He'd cleared a space in the center of the room, with about 10 cushions on the floor. Behind the set up was a cupboard, big enough to fit in, decorated with silhouettes of posing ladies.

"Now there's only 10 spaces to play, and I have 5 reserved, so we need and equal number of boys and girls. The rest of you, continue what you were doing."

As people began to approach the game area, Blaise, Pansy and five others were selected before Draco looked up to Ginny and Hermione and nodded his head to signal for them to come and play. The two girls sauntered down to the crowd on the floor, Hermione feeling a little giggly and tipsy from the drink, and sat on two of the cushions that were left. Pansy looked over to them and sneered, so did most of the other gamers who weren't expecting them, but the girls couldn't care less at simply shot them disapproving looks back.

"Now were going to play _Sept Minutes Au Paradis-_" Draco began before Hermione cut him off,

"Seven Minutes In Heaven," She bragged, then covered her mouth realizing what she'd said.

Draco grinned looking over to Hermione with approval, and most of the group turned, frowning at her with disgust,

"Exactly Granger, but this ones a little different. The bottle will spin on its own, and whoever it may land on has to take a card from the pack. On each card is a question that may be embarrassing or require the loss of dignity to answer, **but **if you should choose to be brave and give an answer, you may pick someone from the group to take into the cupboard, and from the point the door is closed, you have seven minutes exactly. A truth spell is contracted when the selected person touches the card, so no lies shall be told in this game. What you chose to do in the cupboard is up to you, a silencing charm shall be casted and the rest is at your hands. If you wish to quit the game, the last person you went into the cupboard with shall forfeit, so unless you want to create any enemies tonight, I suggest what you do in the cupboard will be agreeable with both participants. Everyone understand?"

The group nodded their heads, and began looking around the room for potential partners. Ginny arched an eyebrow as Blaise licked his lips looking in her direction, before turning to Hermione.

"You up for it?" Ginny asked, nodding patronizingly.

"Of course!" Hermione cried before she realized what she'd said. Man, this drink had something special about it, but Hermione enjoyed finally letting go, so she went with it.

"Let the game begin," Draco called, winking at Hermione as the bottle began to spin.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger! I've just got back off holiday so if this isn't as good as the previous chapters then I do apologize. I might update later today or tomorrow. It'll be soon I promise! No clue for the song choice. Please leave ideas in the reviews!


	4. Game on

As promised, here it is! Thankyou to my amazing new and committed reviewers; **CrunchyMunchers, SasoriHime05, IGOTEAMEDWARD, **and **shaymars. Thankyou so, so, so much! I really mean it. Your comments are much appreciated!**

**Also, to all you talented artists out there, please, please, _please _feel free to do some fan art for any of the chapters! Simply upload to any website, send me a private message with the links and I will share your amazing artwork with all the readers! It'll mean a lot to me!**

Now please, read on!

* * *

Chapter Four.

And so it was set. The bottle began spinning, you could hear the hearts beating rapidly in everyone's chests, no one wanted to be picked first. It felt like an eternity as Hermione held her breath when the bottle came it a slow. It's flat top end skimmed past her and landed on a blonde girl in a skimpy sailors outfit, sat two places next to her.

"Greengrass, you're up," Draco commanded, and Hermione let out a deep sigh, as did most people, as she reached for a card in the center of the circle, "Read it aloud."

Hermione knew the girl, Daphne Greengrass, she had a bit of a reputation with boys, and often rivaled Pansy Parkinson in that subject. This game would just be fun to her.

"Name the first person you would go down on, if you had a choice, whom is in this game," she read confidently. Pressing the card to her red glossy lips, she narrowed her eyes and studied the men in the circle. "Blaise," she confessed, giving him a sweet, but arrogant smile. After all the cards wouldn't let her lie. Draco patted Blaise on the back and many of the boys nodded their heads in admiration. Ginny grew stiff, and Hermione was shocked when she looked over to her best friend, to see jealousy flash through her eyes. For all this time, Hermione thought Ginny had hated Blaise.

Daphne rose from her seat, straighening out her ridiculously short dress, and struted over to the wardrobe, pulling Blaise's collar lightly as he followed her into the cupboard. The door was shut, and a count down appeared in the middle of the room.

In the seven minutes that remained, it could only be described as awkward. People sat observing each other, planning who they would pick, and debating the further game. Not for one second would Draco take his eyes off Hermione, whether he was looking directly into hers, or tracing over her body. When the two finally emerged from the cupboard, Daphne's cheeks looked a little flushed, and her dress was slightly twisted. Blaise however looked just as he had done before, and when he was about to sit, he winked at Ginny before falling to his seat.

"All okay to continue?" Draco questioned, and everyone nodded, though Hermione had to debate whether to at first.

But it was too late, the bottle began spinning and everyone grew tense again, apart from Draco, who sat with one leg up and his arm resting loosely on his knee. The decider slowed, and just to his luck, landed in front of Blaise. People began to murmur and Hermione picked up a few people saying the game was rigged, but Blaise simply laughed and reached for a card.

He read it briefly first, laughing heartily, before looking up and reading it aloud,

"Name how many times you pleasure yourself a week and over whomever it may be." The group began to laugh, and even Draco cracked a smile. Hermione laughed a little before looking between him and Ginny.

"Once or maybe twice, every day, ninety percent of the time over one person, Ginevra, and the rest probably just girls from PlayWizard," he said, like it didn't bother him.

Hermione's eyed widened, and Ginny's face flushed a crimson shade. Then everyone turned to Daphne, who had just been in the cupboard with Blaise and had confessed she'd like to go down on him, but the feelings were obviously not mutual. She arched an eyebrow, and lifted her head. Still, she thought she was superior, this girl had confidence.

Blaise rose to his feet and bowed down to Ginny, holding out his hand. She glanced over to Hermione, looking guilty, before taking his hand and not turning back. The door shut and the chattering began. No one could believe what had just happened, the fact that he'd chosen the one girl everyone had established he hated, and the fact that someone had finally put a pin sized hole in Daphne's confidence.

Hermione worried as to what was happening behind the closed doors. Was Ginny really serious? Wanting someone tall, dark, mysterious? She hadn't acted all this time had she? Her thoughts whirled through her head, and before she knew it, the doors opened and out emerged Ginny, holding her Devil horn headband in her hands, her hair hanging down her back, one of her stockings a little lower than the other, and a purple mark on her neck, which she was obviously trying to hide with her hair. Her lips were a little swollen, and Blaise's top was creased, a few more buttons undone. His pants had grown tight over his front and everyone could tell in the way he walked. Ginny's face flushed, and she didn't dare look at Hermione as the two took their seats.

"Looks like you two had a good time," Draco mocked, smirking, "All okay to continue?"

Once again everyone nodded and the bottle spun. It spun, and it spun, and it spun, until finally it just stopped. It didn't slow, it just stopped, pointing directly at Hermione. Everyone looked up to her, and she felt her face grow read in embarrassment. There was a couple of ooohs, before Pansy's voice called out,

"Let's see what goody-two-shoes-Granger has to say. This'll be interesting."

"Shut up Pansy," Draco ordered, "No one speaks out of turn. Granger, take a card."

Hermione debated whether to quit the game there and then, the effects of the drink were wearing off and her confidence had dropped a little. If she quit, Malfoy would forfeit, and that would mean even more hatred between them. She reached for a card with a shaking hand, and pulled it close so no one could read it. Hermione sighed, and felt her heart tighten as she read what it said, before reading it out load in an uneven voice,

"Name the person who took your virginity, and whomever it was, would you let them take it again?"

A couple of people _oooh_ed and began clapping their hands excitedly. Hermione took a deep breath and dared to look over to Draco who'd now leant forward and his cold, ice eyes sliced through hers.

She felt someones hand slide onto hers, squeezing it in reassurance. She turned to see Ginny, who nodded her head encouraging her to go on. But she knew Ginny was expecting and answer that she wasn't able to give. She had to tell the truth. Hermione let out another deep breath and spoke.

"Harry, as in, Harry P-Potter. And no, I wouldn't do it again, it was a spur of the moment type of thing. We both didn't want to be virgins, it's so pitiful, so we just did it to get it over with. It was foolish I know but-"

"No extra information required," Malfoy growled, before he himself was cut off,

"What?!" Ginny whispered, looking at Hermione with a mix of confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I would've told you but I knew how it would've been with you being with him and I just didn't know-"

"You should've told me!"

"Reowwr, bitch fight," Pansy hollered before Draco stood up and kicked the bottle aside.

"Shut up, all of you. This game's over, go to your dorms!" He roared, before turning away and disappearing up a flight of stairs, ripping off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Pansy ran after him, picking up his shirt like a dedicated puppy to their owner and disappeared too.

The music stopped and people began to shuffle out. Ginny left quickly, leaving Hermione running after her, but she took the Invisibility Cloak and disappeared through the wall.

* * *

Hermione fell down onto the stairs, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't go back to the Common room, a teacher would spot her, in the clothes she was wearing! Throwing off her heels from her aching feet and the headband that gave her a headache, Hermione sat on the stairs in the Slytherin common room, alone. Everyone had gone to bed, and only a few candles lit the room. She contemplated the humiliation she'd face if she stayed here till the morning, or the option to get caught, dressed like a slag coming from a Slytherin party, the house they'd lost to just that day. She rested her head on the wall and closed her stinging eyes, before she was disturbed by the sound of a familiar voice,

"What're you still doing here?" Draco murmured.

Hermione turned to see him at the top of the staircase, stood in nothing but his slacks. She stood up trying to regain her balance but ended up leaning against the wall. The drink had left her with a devil of a hangover.

"Ginny took our only way of getting back without being caught, now I can't go because someone will see me," Hermione whispered, ashamed as she heard her pathetic story.

"Well you have fucked it up this time Granger," he growled, rubbing his head, "Don't think you can stay here. You'll be slaughtered by the morning."

He threw her a red piece of clothing that she caught only just. It was his shirt he'd worn before.

"Get changed, I know a route you can get to the Common room without getting caught. If someone does happen to find you at least you won't be dressed in that.." he said, looking her up and down, "It does look good on you though. I wouldn't imagine you owning such an outfit- but anyway, as soon as you step out of here, there's a portrait on the left, say _Fiddlesticks _and then slide through the hole, climb up the ladder and you'll come out on the seventh floor. You'll have to run for it down there and hope you don't get caught, but I doubt you will," he said before turning away.

"Thankyou!" Hermione called after him, but he'd already gone. She changed into his silk red shirt, which hung loosely on her like a nightdress. It's smell comforted her; musky cologne that gave an essence of rose petals, mixed with his own body smell which smelt like sweet honey, and his shower gel that must have been sandal wood or some fiery auror. She exited through the wall, and began following the instructions Malfoy had told her. It was hard to remember but she just about made it, creeping through the common room and collapsing onto her bed when she'd finally arrived. She looked over to Ginny's bed, and the curtains were shut. Guilt shot through Hermione's chest, but she was too tired to think right then.

* * *

The next morning she didn't remember falling asleep. Her head pounded as she sat up to find the common room empty. She must have overslept. Hermione had only ever been late once or twice, so she readied herself quickly before running down to the Great Hall. Ginny, Harry and Ron were sat together and Hermione went to sit at her usual place. She looked over to Ginny, who didn't bother looking back up at her, so instead she ate quietly. When the boys were engrossed in deep conversation, Ginny finally spoke with no tone to her voice,

"How did you get back lastnight?" She asked, still looking down at her food.

"Malfoy told me an alternative route," Hermione whispered, "It wasn't easy but I got back. Ginny I'll apologize again and again but I didn't think it was right to tell you at the time, and then the time just never came."

"You should've told me anyway," Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"The same for you!" Hermione retorted, trying to keep her voice low, "Since when were you so up for a shag with Blaise Zabini! You never told me!"

Ginny looked up to Hermione, who sat back in satisfaction.

"We're both as bad as eachother," she said, and a smile finally curled on her face.

"Look, next time, we're honest with eachother, okay?!" Hermione said, feeling as though a weight was lifted off her chest.

"Promise," Ginny said, "And that means I'll tell you what happened with me and Blaise in the cupboard, just not right now," she cocked her head to one side, signalling to Harry and Ron.

They both laughed, and when breakfast was over, parted their separate ways.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at Potions class, she was greeted by none other than Mr. Malfoy, who avoided her looks at every cost. The class huddled around a table at the front as Professor Slughorn greeted them,

"Hello class! Today I will be in need of your attention, as we are going to learn about a new potion. Now can anyone please tell me what the potion Amortentia is?"

Hermione's hand rose as Professor Slughorn looked over to her, nodding for her to speak.

"Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the entire world," she began, "It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker, and has a different aroma for each person, to remind them of what they find attractive."

She looked directly infront of her, to Draco who was looking at the floor, paying no attention at all. Had what she said really infuriated him so much?

"Excellent Miss Granger," Professor Slughorn praised, "Could you please tell me what you smell?"

Hermione could feel the girls behind her pressing her forward as they were each drawn in by the individual smells. Hermione stood closer, and inhaled softly. The smell was familiar, and she described it easily,

"I smell silk, and rose petals. There's a sense of sandal wood and honey mixed," she began, finding herself stepping closer and closer to the potion, "And lastly a hint of leather, the smell you'd be presented with from new, Italian, leather shoes.."

Professor Slughorn closed the lid on the potion, and Hermione took a step back, looking up at Draco. His eyes drew from the floor, up to where Hermione stood, and then locked on her fiery brown eyes. He knew what she was thinking. She'd described his essence perfectly, whether she'd admit it or not. Since lastnight he'd been so annoyed that his enemy had taken Hermione's purity, he couldn't think straight. He hated her, he hated him, heck, he even hated himself! But right now, all he could feel for Hermione was desire, and he knew that feeling was returned.

"Thankyou, Miss Granger. Now if you could all return to your benches and start reading the ingredients lists.." but Hermione wasn't listening.

She turned her head in embarrassment. She couldn't look into those eyes anymore, they cut her to pieces. No one could do that to her. It scared her how much emotion passed between to people who had been destined to hate eachother. She'd hated him with all her heart but he looked at her with such desire it almost enlightened Hermione to be wanted so much. She was sure he wasn't playing, he wanted her in that closet last night, but one stupid mistake hand infuriated more anger than she could have wished for.

* * *

Throughout the lesson, Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her, studying her every move. By the end of the class, she was relieved to get away from his presence. She sped down the corridor, looking desperately for Ginny, before someone took her wrist and dragged her into a deserted classroom. They put two hands on either side of her head, pinning her against the wall. Hermione's heart raced, as she swallowed hard looking into those ice cold eyes.

"What the fuck is this, Malfoy?" She spat, as he towered over her. She tried to feel strong, but she was melting at the knees in their presence.

"Where's Potty? He's not come fulfill your needs this time has he?" Draco whispered, his lips extremely close to Hermione's.

She turned her head to the side, looking away from his empowering eyes.

"It was a one off Malfoy, get over it," she spat, as he chuckled to himself, leaning into her neck.

"You owe me for lastnight, Granger," he purred, the heat of his breath caressing over the bare of her neck, leaving her a little wet between the legs.

"I don't owe you for anything, Malfoy," Hermione said, straining her neck trying to inch away from him.

"I'm the teacher in this lesson, and _you _do as _I _say. Remember?"

Hermione sighed. This was just like Quidditch all over again. Draco laughed, nuzzling his nose against her neck, sending vibrations down her spine. Hermione couldn't deny it, it was a good feeling. The kind of feeling you get when you see someone you like looking at you, and the electricity starts charging into your heart. A moan escaped from her lips, and this gave Draco great satisfaction.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and if you don't answer, you'll have to find a new Quidditch tutor. Understand?" Draco said, backing up to a table and sitting on top of it with one foot on the chair beside it.

Hermione nodded, and sat on one of the chairs across from him, glad to rest her weakening legs.

"Question one, do you still have feelings for Potty or Weasel?" Draco asked, stroking his chin.

"Definitely not!" Hermione cried, shaking her head.

"Good, good. Question two, did you enjoy the party last night? Be honest, Granger.." He leant forward on his knee, arching one eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "It was quite enjoyable if I am honest, until it was my turn playing that stupid game."

Draco nodded, and stood up, clasping his hands behind his back, walking over to the window and gazing out of it.

"Question three, did you wear that outfit to impress someone?" His voice echoed in the empty room.

"Not intentionally," Hermione replied, relaxing into her chair. Two could play at this game. "But it was very obvious that it did impress a certain someone."

Draco chuckled, and turned, leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed and one leg propped up.

"Question four. This person you described in potions class, do you have feelings for them?"

This was where it got tricky, Hermione thought.

"There are many different feelings relating to that certain someone, but whether they're good or bad I am not entitled to enclose."

Draco huffed, and looked directly at Hermione.

"Question five, describe that person in detail."

Hermione sighed, and rose from her seat, walking over to the bookshelves at the back of the classroom and examining their spines.

"Well, for a start, he's arrogant, malicious, big headed and cocky."

Draco huffed, when Hermione turned and said,

"Find something funny?"

"No, please, do go on," he laughed, and Hermione turned back to her bookcases.

"He's extremely confident, sometimes too much, but is quite smart, enough to rival me at times, and doesn't like being beat."

Draco grinned, pushing himself away from the wall and walking silently towards Hermione.

"On the other hand, he's a very skillful Quidditch player, which increased his strength and agility, also making his psyche much more easy on the eyes."

Draco finally reached Hermione, and stood closely to her back, fitting into her shape. He pushed a stray curl aside from Hermione's neck, and leant down into it.

"He sounds most extraordinary," Draco purred, brushing his lips on her skin.

Hermione squoze her legs together, feeling the heat rise between them.

"Oh, he is," she whispered, arching her neck for him to get better access.

He began pressing light kisses up neck, up to her pulse point, where he paused leaving a long lasting kiss.

With a quick spin, Draco pushed Hermione up against the bookcase, pinning her hands above her head and nibbling gently on the hollow of her neck. With one hand he held her wrists together, and with the other, he gently lifted her chin, so Hermione would look up into his eyes.

"Merlin, why have I never noticed you this way before?" Draco whispered, looking longingly at Hermione's lips.

His head inched closer, their breath now dancing together. Hermione closed her eyes gently, waiting for his lips to fulfill their purpose on hers. She waited, and waited and waited... The door shut, startling Hermione, as she opened her eyes to find Draco gone.

She sunk down against the bookcase, hating herself for allowing what had just happened. But deny it she could not, in those few seconds, her feelings for Draco had changed. She had no idea what he was doing to her, but it was intriguing enough to make her want to feel all those feelings once more.

* * *

**A:N/ **And I still kept you waiting! I'm so sorry! But what you all want will come soon I promise. No songs for this chapter I don't think. I'm already over 3,400 words so...


	5. Dance with me?

Hello lovelies! Quick update, my apologies about leaving you hanging but you're going to have to wait just a tad longer.

**Also, to all you talented artists out there, please, please, _please _feel free to do some fan art for any of the chapters! Simply upload to any website, send me a private message with the links and I will share your amazing artwork with all the readers! It'll mean a lot to me!**

I'm in a rush so thankyou to all my reviewers, you know who you are! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five.

"Please enlighten me, as to why you find the need to nearly rag my hair out, and unexpectedly attack me whilst I was taking a civilised walk through the grounds!" Ginny screamed, pointing her wand at the Slytherin before her.

"Don't act like you don't know, Weasley," Pansy spat, as they circled each other, wands at the ready, "How dare you go into that cupboard with my boyfriend, you whore!"

Ginny threw her head back and laughed,

"Your boyfriend? Please, do get that pea-sized brain of yours checked out, and realize_ he_ asked _me _to go into the cupboard, not the other way round! And excuse me if I am mistaken, which I highly doubt I am, but he never once mentioned your pathetic excuse for a name on the subject of pleasuring himself!"

That was enough for Pansy, she threw her wand aside and pounced on Ginny, throwing her to the floor. Hair was pulled, faces were slapped, until Ginny managed to roll herself on top and pin Pansy to the grass.

"You're getting so pathetic, Pansy! Even Daphne Greengrass has more of a reputation than you now! You go after any boy you can, and half the time it isn't successful, instead making you look like a desperate prostitute! I am one hundred percent sure that Blaise returns no feelings for a slag like you, so get your act together and find someone who'll appreciate you for who you are, and not the damn stupid slut you make yourself look like-"

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted, running through the grounds towards them, "Get up, the both of you! This is beyond childish!"

Pansy took the moment to throw Ginny aside, pushing herself up and grabbing her wand. She some-what fixed her appearance, before stumbling over to Hermione, and prodding one thin, manicured finger to her chest.

"Oh, you're no better!" Pansy growled, causing Hermione to take a step back, "Don't think I don't know about you and Draco. You think you mean something to him don't you?" She laughed and shook her head, before throwing a piece of Hermione's hair behind her shoulder and examining the love bite Draco left. "And he's even claimed you. I bet he hasn't kissed you has he? Girls to him are just a game, nothing personal. Kissing's too intimate for him, in his eyes, it means commitment, a relationship. Draco doesn't _do _relationships. You're just another trophy to his collection."

Hermione frowned, as Pansy barged past her and back to the entrance hall. She looked at the ground in contemplation, whilst gently tracing the swelling on her neck. _Pansy's right, _she thought. _It was unrealistic enough when Draco actually payed some attention to me in any other way than name calling. The winks, the flirting, the compliments, all just an act. Just like the empty classroom incident. 'Why have I never noticed you like this before?' Oh good one Draco, probably because we both felt sickened to even look at each other. I can't believe I was so stupid!_

Ginny had finally got herself together and limped over to Hermione, sliding an arm round her shoulder. Hermione leant her head on Ginny as the two turned to walk back to the castle.

"I don't have a clue what just happened, but I think we've both got some explaining to do. Come on, we'll go and see if there's any lunch left," Ginny said, giving Hermione's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

The Great Hall was practically empty as lunch came to a close. Hermione and Ginny sat furthest away from the remaining Gryffindors as they could, picking at the food on their plate.

"So, go on," Hermione said, placing down her fork down and pushing her plate aside. She really didn't feel like eating with all the emotions stirring inside of her.

"If you want to know about me and Blaise, then I better get it over with," Ginny began, pushing her plate aside too, "So, as you know, we went inside the cupboard, it was pretty tight in there, so we were stood quite close together. He asked me if I want to do this, and said that if I didn't he understood. For a while I'd enjoyed our little banters here and there, but then I realized how he'd taken to me, and I eventually understood my feelings for him too. So basically we just made out. Nothing more, nothing less. And that's where were left it. I don't know what's happening between us, but I know that if Ron and Harry found out, well actually anyone, they wouldn't understand."

Hermione knew exactly how she felt. In fact, she was a little jealous of Ginny. Ginny was able to sort out her feelings for Blaise, but Hermione didn't have a clue how she felt for Draco. She knew however, that no one but Ginny would understand, and that's when she began confessing.

"I don't even know what's happening between me and Draco. In fact, there's nothing. Who am I kidding? I've put this scenario together like there's something going on, but there's nothing, _at all._"

Ginny frowned and said there must have been something to give her the idea that there was something between them, so Hermione explained what had happened the previous day.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ginny, keep your voice down!" Hermione whispered, leaning closer so they didn't have to talk as loud.

"He practically threw himself at you in an empty classroom, just after you confessed how attracted you are to him! Doesn't that prove anything? Yes this is a total mindfuck situation, seeming you two have hated each other since I can remember, but that's pretty damn obvious that he wants you!"

Herminone sighed, resting her head on her hand,

"Wants me to warm his bed before kicking me out. He can't just have me then throw me away, I must be the only girl in this school who he hasn't had in his bed already, and that's not going to change."

"But you want it to," Ginny persisted, raising her eyebrows at Hermione with a knowing expression.

"I don't know what I want Ginny," Hermione said, pressing her fingers to her temples.

The girls sat like that for a couple of minutes, and as usual, Ginny broke the silence.

"Well first, you need to find out just how much he wants you. Live a little, Hermione. Play hard to get! Then we'll see if you'll just be another girl in his reach. And second, you need to play him at his own game. Think of every little thing you can hold against him until he'll come crawling back to you, begging for you instead of the other way round."

Hermione and Ginny laughed, grabbing their bags and walking to the exit of the Great Hall, arm in arm.

"Trust me," Ginny said, "It'll work out. Just try it."

"What about you and Blaise?" Hermione asked, feeling guilty that they both had problems and were only focusing on Hermione's.

"Don't worry about me, I have a few ideas in mind already. Some of them involve getting back and Pansy as well!" Ginny whispered, smiling to herself in satisfaction.

* * *

Ginny's plan was working. At every chance Hermione had when seeing Draco, she'd act as though she was oblivious of his presence, before giving him one quick second of eye contact, then never looking back. If looks could kill, Draco would've been stabbed repeatedly. It fired him up inside to establish that he was no longer getting to her, more like she was getting to him. His craving for her had grown more than he had hoped, leaving him angry with himself and resisting the urge to throw himself at her every time he saw laughing with her friends. Damn, that laugh. It was so angelic it made his member twitch every time it lit up the room. Blaise often found it hilarious to watch as Draco would sit with his fist to his head, counting to 10 silently in his mind.

"Damn, Draco, you've got it bad for Granger," he mocked, as the two sat at the Slytherin table looking over to Great hall to Ginny and Hermione, enduring a lively conversation.

"And I fucking hate myself for it," he spat, as the two whispered quietly to each other.

"I thought you two hated the guts out of each other?" Blaise added, observing Ginny silently.

"I could say the same for you and Weaslette," Draco said, running his hand through his platinum locks, trying to regain his composure.

"Hey, what can I say," Blaise shrugged, "The girls have changed this year."

Draco nodded in agreement, before Dumbledore stood, and silenced the hall.

"Students, Students, please, settle down," his voice resounded through the hall.

Hermione took a risk, and looked over to Draco. As expected, he was paying no attention and instead, watching Hermione intensely. She merely raised an eyebrow at him, before turning back to Dumbledore who was now giving the latest updates to the school's events.

"As you all know, Halloween is coming up. We will be hosting a ball on Tuesday of the week upcoming, and all will be required to attend. You will all come in pairs, and as usual, Head Girl and Head Boy will serve the first dance. Please wear something according to the dress code, which will be formal. Now, please, enjoy the feast."

There was a lot of chatter as Dumbledore stepped down from his speakers podium. Girls began worrying about what to wear, who to go with and boys began discussing who should ask who.

"So, are you going to ask Granger?" Blaise whispered to Draco, who was still studying the angel before him.

"Dude, no." He laughed nervously.

Hermione looked over to Draco as he laughed, how she adored the way his laugh lit up his face. His sneers and grimaces did no justice. He stared back at her, and Hermione realized this was her moment.

"Harry," she said, smiling at him as he looked over to her, "I know boys are meant to ask girls but, I think it would be very enjoyable if you were to accept my offer to go to the dance together, as friends of course."

Ron scowled at Hermione, but she payed no attention to him. Instead, she looked at Draco out the corner of her eye, and noticed his fists clenched on the table. He'd obviously heard.

"Wow, erm, sure Hermione. I wasn't really expecting you to ask, but seeming as I'm not going with anyone else, then it'd be my honour.." Harry said, a little confused as to why Hermione had asked him.

Hermione looked away from Draco and back to Harry,

"Hmm? Oh, yes, well, fantastic. I'll let you know what colour I will be wearing so you can buy a tie to match," Hermione said, satisfied at the look on Draco's face.

Harry turned back to Ron, who was still a little agitated, and tried to converse with him. Ginny kicked Hermione under the table and frowned,

"What was that all about?" She whispered,

"Ginny," Hermione began, "I am in no way trying to get with Harry so before you ask, there's your answer. You told me to play hard to get, and what better way to do so than going to a dance with the boy that Draco is most jealous of. I trust you aren't going with Blaise?"

Ginny smiled, taking a sip of her drink before lowering her voice,

"My, my, you're becoming more like me every day, even I wouldn't of thought of that one, congratz. And I'm definitely expecting Blasie to ask, whether I accept is obviously not an option. Could you imagine the look on people's faces?" Hermione laughed and shook her head, Ginny really did have it all worked out.

Draco rose from his seat and strode towards the exit of the Great hall. Blaise caught up with him just before he left, placing a hand on his shoulder and stopping him from moving further.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Looks like Granger's going to the ball with Potty. What the fuck is she playing at?" He spat, shaking his shoulder from Blaise's hold.

The two marched through the corridors, their footsteps echoing through the deserted rooms,

"Well it wasn't like you were going to ask her anyway," Blaise commented, but he could tell Draco was angry and didn't push it further.

"Fucking hell, the girl really doesn't know what she's doing to me. I want to strangle her and shag her senseless all at the same time," he growled, undoing the first few buttons on his shirt and pulling his tie loose,

"Man, Draco, I've never seen you like this over a girl before," Blaise said, running to keep up with him.

"I try to keep my cool and then she gets you all hot and heavy, but, Merlin, she knows it. That's what's even more frustrating. She won't know what's hit her when I shag her into oblivion."

As the two entered the Slytherin Common Room, they collapsed into the arm chairs near the fire.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Blaise asked, loosening his tie and kicking his shoes off.

"I don't have a clue, man, but it'll come to me soon enough."

* * *

When the girls finally got back from their feast, the two collapsed on Hermione's bed, before bursting into chatter about the Halloween Ball.

"Ginny, did you see Malfoy's face!" Hermione laughed, propping herself up on her elbows.

"He made quite a dramatic exit," Ginny smiled, "You're doing well."

"I'm doing better than I expected. What colour should me and Harry wear to the ball?"

"Something that'll complement your complexion. You also need a dress that'll make Malfoy drop dead," Ginny smirked, "I suggest, Green."

"I'll never get Harry to wear green!" Hermione cried.

"He'll have no choice. Everyone knows the lady picks the colour and the men oblige to wear it when asking, or in your case, accepting the invitation."

Hermione smiled to herself,

"Now I have to find the dress," she said and furrowed her brow.

"Well I hear they're doing a Hogsmeade trip, not tomorrow, but the day after. For Halloween. We can always go dress shopping together."

"I'm glad you offered, I'd never of found one on my own," said Hermione, smiling.

* * *

Draco tossed restlessly in his bed. He threw his emerald Slytherin bed sheet off, one minute he was too hot, one minute he was cold. Merlin's bones, all he could think about was her. He'd sleep for merely an hour and dream of him and her.

"Draco," Her voice called. Man it sounded sexy when she spoke in that sleepy tone.

He rolled over in his bed to find the goddess lay next to her. The silk green bed sheets pulled just above her breasts, and from what he could see, she didn't seem to be wearing anything underneath. The morning rays shone from behind her, outlining her body like a pure glow. Her brown locks cascaded down her back in smooth ringlets. She stared at him with those smoldering brown eyes, her eyelids half mast. Her plump, inviting mouth grew into a wide smile, and she laughed gently. God damn, there was that laugh again. It resounded through the room and penetrated into his brain.

"You're so adorable when you wake up," she whispered, stretching out a slender hand and caressing his cheek gently.

It felt like electricity when he touched her. It was more than a good feeling to experience. It started at her fingertips, and ended at his toes, livening up his body. He could feel himself smiling as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. Her skin was so soft, velvety and warm. For once he felt comforted, not like when his mother or father would hug him awkwardly. More like when someone you found comfort in embraced you and told you everything was going to be okay. He relaxed into her touch.

"How about a morning kiss?" She purred, and leant in. He could feel the heat of her breath entwine with his. He closed his eyes gently, his last vision of her perfect smile drawing closer and closer to his lips.

"Draco.." He loved the way she said his name.

"Draco.." This time it wasn't her voice. It was deep and manly.

"Hermione?" He murmured, pining for that one kiss.

"Fucking hell, Draco. Wake the fuck up and stop dreaming of that bird,"

That was enough to tell Draco it wasn't Hermione anymore. His eyes shot open and there he was, in his bed, in the Slytherin Common room. Blaise stood over him, shaking his head and laughing. Draco stretched out his arm to his left, but there was no one in his bed beside him.

"Class in ten minutes, hurry up. You're like a lovesick puppy," Blaise taunted, before leaving Draco to himself.

He seriously needed to do something about this craving. It was getting him all hot and heavy just thinking about her. He threw his covers off, and went for a cold shower. There was no way he was going to let this girl win. This wanting was taking over him, and he was determined to get what he wanted.

* * *

**A:N/ **Just a fill in chapter to get you all in the know! I promise to update tomorrow. I have an idea where I'm going now considering I've already covered everything I want to cover. No songs unless suggested!


	6. You Shall Be Queen

God dammmmn. It's taken me two days to write this Chapter. I had such bad writer's block and now I feel majorly guilty. Not to mention every time I went to write, something would crop up! But finally, it's done. I'll but updating the next Chapter ASAP, probably later tomorrow.

Thankyou to my lovely reviewers; **The Chaminator, CrunchyMunchers, Avalon-Mist, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, cloudy rains, shaymars **and **SasoriHime05.**

**_Also I strongly suggest listening to Just Be - Paloma Faith whilst reading Draco's point of view in the piano shop. It inspired me so much._  
**

**Also, to all you talented artists out there, please, please, please feel free to do some fan art for any of the chapters! Simply upload to any website, send me a private message with the links and I will share your amazing artwork with all the readers! It'll mean a lot to me!**

Last thing now, please visit my profile and find my tumblr url. I shall be posting updates on there about everything related to my fanfictions etc. Just to keep you in the know!

**__****NOW READ!**

* * *

Chapter Six.

As night drew, Ginny and Hermione sat in The Three Broomsticks after a long Hogsmeade trip. They had bags either side of them and were admittedly exhausted from the dress shopping they had endured. Taking her last sip from the warm butterbeer glass before her, Hermione looked up to Ginny who was practically falling asleep before her.

"Ginny, I've got just one more shop to visit. It's at least a three minute walk," Hermione laughed as Ginny groaned, "But not to worry. Go back to the castle and I'll meet you there later," she added.

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel so guilty just leaving you here-"

"I am sure that I shall be quite fine on my own. Really," Hermione said, nodding at Ginny to reassure her.

"Okay, but don't be too long. I'll get worried," Ginny slurred,

"Please, before you go, do find Harry or your brother to escort you back. I don't trust you'll be able to walk all that way with at least 3 butterbeers in that stomach of yours," Hermione advised, before picking up her bags, and tucking her chair under. Ginny some-what waved at Hermione, before letting her head fall onto the table and moaning gently. Hermione laughed to herself, as Harry and Ron walked through the doors to the pub, and explained about Ginny's current situation. They agreed to mind her, before wishing her goodnight as Hermione left.

It was much more little a walk than she had told Ginny, but she was sure the girl wouldn't have made it anyway. Hermione was glad when she saw the little music shop appear from the October fog, and stepped inside, into the warmth. She'd been to this shop many times in her younger years with the Weaselys and Harry, and adored it very much. Miranda's Music Emporium was a small store that sold musical supplies and other instrumental goods which Hermione had admired many times. The owner, Miranda, knew her well, and smiled as she entered the shop,

"Ah, Hermione. How long it has been since I've seen that face of yours! What can I do for you?" She asked, in her high chirpy tone.

Hermione smiled, "Oh nothing, really. I'm merely browsing. I can't promise I'll leave the shop empty handed though!"

Miranda laughed, and disappeared back into the store cupboard behind the till. The smell in the shop was comforting to Hermione. It smelt like old parchment and varnish, like the type she used back at home to polish her piano. And there it was, the grand, black piano that stood in a snug corner of the shop. Hermione often practiced on it when she couldn't be at home during her times at Hogwarts. She smiled as she approached it, putting her bags down next to the piano stool and tracing it's smooth surface. The shop was often empty, and when Miranda did have customers, they never complained about Hermione's playing. She let her delicate fingers feel the keys, and it all instantly came back to her. Her mother often told Hermione she was born to play, but Hermione simply shooed the comment away in embarrassment. Her fingers glided along the keys, playing a familiar melodic tune.

* * *

Draco traipsed through Hogsmeade, shivering as he entered one of the more secluded areas of the town. As he finally reached his destination, he entered the shop quietly, closing the door behind him. The smell of old parchment reminded him of the times he and his father would visit here to buy new sheet music for his mother's piano. He smiled, hearing that tune his mother used to play, only it sounded more vivid and alive. He gazed gently to his right, where the piano he'd always admired stood. There she was, again. Expressing one of her many talents that got Draco so agitated. He smiled, before frowning it away in disgust with himself. He kept falling for the stupid mudblood over and over and was finding it harder and harder to fight it. Draco slid off his leather gloves and unbuttoned his black jacket. He silently approached Hermione, studying her fingers playing so effortlessly. His heart quickened as he observed her and all her beauty. Her posture was faultless as she sat on the ancient stool, and the small smile creeping over her face was heartbreaking. Draco leant on the piano top, crossed his ankles and watched her play. That tune was so familiar. He closed his eyes for merely two seconds and he felt like being back home.

"If I didn't know any better," Hermione said, still playing beautifully and breaking Draco from his trance, "I'd say you were stalking me."

Draco laughed. He loved the was she was so confident, but it tore him inside to admit such things.

Hermione noticed Draco first in the reflection on the piano top.

"Do you play, Mr Malfoy?" She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Draco ignored her and rubbed his head,

"That song you were playing," He said, "What's it called?"

Hermione smiled at his loss of memory,

"Lavender Blue, I do believe?"

Draco sighed, now he remembered. He sat next to Hermione on the stool, mesmerized by her fingers playing.

"Do you know the song?" She asked, trying break the silence.

"No, I mean, yes. My mother, she used to play just as you did. So effortlessly. She'd make me sing along with her. It was always embarrassing but I did enjoy it from time to time," Draco confessed. He found it confusing how he always felt at ease to confess in Hermione.

Hermione laughed a little,

"Sing for me," She said.

Draco sighed, rubbing his head,

"I'm no Tom Jones, I can assure you."

Hermione smiled. She was impressed Draco knew his muggle music. As she began playing from the beginning, she nodded Draco in as to when he should sing,

"_Lavender's blue,_

_Dilly, dilly,_

_Lavender's green._

_When I am King,_

_Dilly, dilly,_

_You shall be queen."_

He laughed, clearly embarrassed, but he did well justice to the song, and it felt as though he'd expressed every line with true feeling.

"You shouldn't undervalue yourself, you sing well," Hermione said, feeling as though Draco deserved some praise.

"So you don't play yourself?" She asked.

"No, no. Definitely not. I'd always wished so, but my Mother and Father never found the time to teach me."

Hermione sighed. She felt almost sorry for Draco and how he'd missed out on his childhood.

"My mother taught me. I picked it up pretty quickly. I'm sure I could teach you."

At this point, Hermione didn't want to play games. The pity had taken over, and she was astonished by how long they had conversed without name calling or fighting. She stopped playing and instead took Malfoy's hand gently, placing it on the correct place on the piano.

Draco flinched a little at her touch. But there was that electricity again, soothing him. He hated himself so much for giving in to the blood traitor, but there was nothing more he wished than to feel her touch forever in that moment.

"It's simple really. C, E, D, D. C, E, G-" Hermione instructed, pressing his fingers to the rhythm.

Draco caught himself smiling again and stopped immediately.

"I always knew you'd be a teacher of some sort, you know too much, Granger," he said. Hermione laughed and it was irresistible not to laugh along with her. He could've enjoyed her company all night. But he wouldn't have let himself.

"How adorable," Miranda cooed, appearing once again from the store cupboard.

Draco and Hermione looked over to the woman stood behind the counter, her hands pressed to her heart. Hermione immediately removed her hand from Draco's and Draco felt almost hurt by the loss of touch.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt. Nice to meet you," Miranda said, waving at Draco, "You're Hermione's boyfriend, right?"

Draco laughed. Hermione forced a laugh too, but the idea wasn't that absurd.

"No, no, he isn't," she said, blushing a little.

Draco rose from his seat and picked up his coat and gloves, putting them on. Hermione did the same and picked up her shopping bags.

"Oh, what a shame. You two would be amazing together," she called, as the two went to leave,

"Well, Goodnight!" She said finally, as Hermione politely waved goodbye.

* * *

It was dark by the time the finally escape from the shop. Hermione and Draco were still laughing when they'd made it down the front steps of the store and up the street. It was late and most of the students had gone back the the castle, but the older students were trusted to return before midnight. Hermione and Draco walked side by side. They didn't say anything for the time of journey. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, but more of a satisfying silence, enjoying each other's company more than what would've came out their mouths. Once or twice they'd exchange glances, which were often quickly disconnected when the dared to look at each other at the same time. Hermione was almost disappointed when they finally reached the castle. She turned to Draco as they came to the Grand Staircase and paused before the steps.

"I have to admit, I quite enjoyed your company tonight. Thankyou," She said, blushing a little whilst trying to hide it.

"Funny, you're blushing," Draco said, standing a little closer to examine her.

"Well, it is coming to Winter, the cold so easily gets to me," she blabbered.

At that moment, Draco reached up to her face. Hermione's eyes traced it every step of the way before his fingertips lightly brushed her cheek. She looked up into his eyes, those beautiful ice, cold eyes. He looked almost lustful, but at the same time it hurt him to force himself to give in to her. His other hand found its way to her left cheek, and he cupped her face in his large hands.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He said, frowning in an almost pained expression.

"I could ask you the same question," Hermione replied, feeling guilty.

"You know I can't do this," Draco said, his voice uneven.

He leant his forhead against Hermione's and closed his eyes gently.

"You can Draco, just give in, give in to what you really want," Hermione whispered, holding his cold face in her warm hands too.

He leaned his head into her touch as she stroked his cheek gently, bringing their faces closer together. Their lips were centimeters away. It took everything Draco had not to kiss her then. To push her away when all he wanted to do was hold her closer. A single tear escaped his eye, he'd kill himself for it later, and Hermione gently swiped it away with her thumb.

"Goodnight, Draco," She said. Hermione knew it'd take time to break him. She wasn't just going to be another girl to warm his bed for the next, no matter what Pansy said. If she was going to give herself to Draco, it had to mean something. She stood on her tip-toes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, before leaving for the Gryffindor Common room.

Draco sank onto a step on the stairs. He held his head in his hands, so angered and yet so longing for Hermione to run back for him. His head pounded, running the previous events on a continuous reel through his mind. At first it was just a game, to see her squirm under his touch and satisfy his bets with himself. To him she was just another girl he'd pleasure and she'd do the same in return. But now he'd ache all over with desire to claim her as his. He didn't care if he couldn't shag another girl as long as he could finally have Hermione. Wait, what? No! Her blood's as filthy as her ugly ex, his mother and father would personally slaughter him if they found out. For a second, he though it would all be dreaming, but now knowing it's not, he found there was no one else he'd rather be unhappy with, than her.

Hermione finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room. It was silent apart from the crackling of the fire and a few students sat in front of it chatting quietly. She smiled at them as they turned to see who had arrived and then headed for her dorm.

Hermione sat on her bed, looking over to the red head, passed out on the bed next to Hermione's. She laughed quietly as Ginny snored to her hearts content. She thought about Malfoy, closing her eyes and frowning. Why had blood prejudice ruined everything? Why did she have to sit there, watching him break apart over herself! And there was nothing she could do about it. Cut her, cut him, their blood was red and ran warm through their bodies. Bodies so perfect for each other's that it would be pathetic not to let them be. Hermione lay back on her bed, curling up on top of her sheets and hugging her pillow. She lay there with her eyes closed for a while. Then she thought about the music shop, and found herself smiling. In those few moments when the two forgot the world, forgot everyone who hated and everyone who grieved, and instead focused on their own happiness instead of others, they were finally at ease. It was hard for Hermione to convince Draco to love her, but harder for him to love her back. There was no doubt that he did, but for him to allow it would take time.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning fully clothed, lay in the same position she must have fallen asleep in. She looked over to her muggle clock, it'd be a good ten minutes before people would start to wake up. She looked the other way, to Ginny who began to stir. She laughed as Ginny forced her eyes open and squinted at Hermione, pointing a finger at her,

"You-you're still d-dressed," Ginny slurred.

"Yes, Ginny-"

"No!" Ginny cried, before Hermione ordered her to be quiet. Evidently, she'd still not recovered and was slightly tipsy.

"No, I don't w-want to hear it. Y-you're just as sloshed as I am, you ba-bad, bad girl!" Ginny laughed, then winced, rubbing her forehead.

Hermione laughed too, not too loud making sure not to wake the other girls.

"I'll get you a coffee after I get ready. Sober up," She said, and Ginny moaned, throwing the covers above her head.

When Hermione had showered and changed, she sat on Ginny's bed and sighed.

"Ginny, you know the ball is tonight, right?" she said, handing her a mug of coffee with a hangover antidote mixed within it.

"Ohh," Ginny moaned, squinting and she took a sip of the coffee, "I don't think I can spend a whole night with Neville!"

Hermione shook her head,

"Ginny, you are a drama queen," Hermione said as the girls began leaving to go down to breakfast.

"Please, save me from such a terror-" Ginny wailed, placing a hand to her head as if she was to faint then and there.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed, pulling her hand away and back to her mug which was going to spill any minute.

After taking a sip of her drink, Ginny rested it on her bedside table and propped her head up on the pillows behind her.

"I'm sure I shall be quite alright here, on my own," Ginny began, "Go down to breakfast. I'll come when I'm able to walk in a straight line."

Hermione smiled, raising from Ginny's bed and grabbing her robes. She stood in front of the full length mirror and slid on her Gryffindor cloak.

"If you are sure," She said, adjusting the robe so it fell nicely on her shoulders.

"Hermione," Ginny said, a little quieter than her usual drunk voice.

Hermione turned to face Ginny who was frowning slightly.

"You deserve someone amazing," She said, "Not someone like Ron, who's a prat, or someone like Malfoy. You truly are too good a friend to everyone, and Malfoy doesn't deserve you. You don't need someone like him, who's toying with your emotions. I doubt he was one emotion bone in his body. The most cherished thing in life is to love someone, and be loved in return. I doubt you'll get that from Malfoy."

Hermione forced a smile,

"Thankyou, Ginny," She said, "Since when did you become such a poet?"

Ginny laughed and told Hermione her Mother had once told her the same story when she was younger. She said it was true and that's how her Mother and Father found their happiness. Hermione told Ginny her Mother was very wise, before leaving for breakfast. All she could think about was how wrong Ginny was. When she finally reached the Great Hall, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. She wasn't up for their usual Quidditch talk, and so she opened one of her books she'd be carrying and began pretending to read it. When she felt the time was right, Hermione dared to glance up and look over to the Slytherin table. Draco sat in the center, head propped upon his hand, returning Hermione's stare. His face looked paler than usual and bags had formed under his eyes. A pain shot through Hermione's heart to see him so. He'd obviously not slept that night and Hermione felt guilty that she had. She sighed and her brow furrowed as she locked eyes with Draco. There was nothing she could do there and then.

"Hermione, have you got everything sorted for tonight?" Harry asked, shaking Hermione's arm lightly.

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine. Thankyou," She replied, giving Harry a friendly smile before turning back to Draco. He looked away as their eyes met and rose with his other friends to leave. Hermione quickly packed away her books and left the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde. When she finally saw him, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom near by. She shut the door before walking over to Draco who was now frowning at Hermione.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Granger? You can't go around pulling me into empty classrooms when people can see us," He growled.

"Oh and you can?" Hermione whispered, "What's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept and eaten for a week."

Draco sighed, and fell into a chair near by, resting his head on his hand. Hermione felt a little guilty at the insult she'd thrown at him,

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to say that," She said, finding a chair and sitting a few meters away from him.

"Don't pity me," He spat, his voice trembling a little.

There was a silence for a while and Hermione knew if she didn't say something soon, he'd get up and leave

"This isn't the Draco Malfoy I fell for," Hermione said finally, raising her eyebrows as Draco looked up from the floor and into her eyes.

"What do you want then, Granger?" He asked, "Me to go walk round and call you every name in the book?"

"No!" She said loudly, before lowering her voice, "I just don't want people to go round asking you whats up and you get tangled in your web of lies."

"Don't worry about me, you've got a dance to worry about. Make sure Potty gets a nice frilly dress shirt, I'll be expecting to see that," Draco said, his lip curling into a smile.

"Oh, so you're still going?" Hermione asked, acting shocked.

"You don't think I'm going to miss an opportunity to see how pathetic people look just because you're going to the dance with 'The Boy Who Lived', do you?" Draco emphasized the last few words, before leaning forwards and resting his arms on his knees. He smirked at Hermione who fought off a smile.

"So I'll see you there?" She asked, rising from her seat and heading for the door,

"It's a date," Draco said. Hermione couldn't hide the smile that was brewing on her face and Draco grinned in return. "Wear something pretty," he called as she opened the door and disappeared around the other side. Draco stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles, resting his hands behind his head. He always ended getting caught up in their arguments and never planning what he was about to say. She had that effect on him and could easily change his mood instantly. At that point in time, Draco had forgotten all about their previous worries and was quite contempt knowing goody-two-shoes Granger was not only going to the ball with Potty, but secretly with Draco as-well. Well, well, well. Looks like Draco finally got one over on Harry.

* * *

**A:N/ **Smut coming _very _soon, I promise! Also, thankyou for the feedback Faye, I will no longer be putting songs down here. I was finding it harder to think of them anyway.


	7. Curse young lovers

Finally! My life is so hectic right now! Sorry this took so long to get up, and I know you're going to hate me at the end of it!

Thankyou sooo much to my reviewers; ** , IGOTEAMEDWARD, shaymars, Avalon-Mist, **and **SasoriHime05!**

****Please read on!

* * *

Chapter Seven.

That night couldn't come quick enough. When it finally did, Hermione found herself almost nervous. She stood before the full length mirror whilst Ginny ran erraticly about the room behind her. Hermione took a shaking hand and smoothed out the silk of her dress. With amazing help from Ginny, she really did look beautiful. A smile crept upon her face as she examined the frock and how it did justice to her body. The emerald green silk draped over her to the floor, hugging her upper torso gently and flaring outwards as it lengthened. She traced the gold embellishment of the strapless dress which lined the top of the bustier and crossed at her waist. With Ginny's help, again, she'd tamed her hair into light waves that cascaded down her back and finished just before her waist, finished with a braid that circled the front of her hair to keep it away from her face.

When Ginny had finally finished getting ready, she joined Hermione at the mirror and smiled. She also smoothed out her dress which was a beautiful teal colour. It was silk, like Hermione's with a v neckline that was embellished either side with diamond-like jewels. Her titian hair was tied up into a loose updo, complimented by the colour of her dress.

"Come on," She said, linking Hermione's arm, "Or we shall be late."

The two girls walked out of their dormitories and into the Common room, to find Harry and Neville waiting alongside Ron and Lavender. Neville smiled as Ginny entered the room and threw himself from his chair to bow before her. He adjusted his blue tie and held out his arm for Ginny to link.

"You look great, Ginny!" He said, blushing a little when she released Hermione and instead held onto Neville.

"Why thankyou, Neville. You look quite the part yourself," Ginny said smiling, as the two began heading for the exit.

Hermione looked over to Harry, who was standing nervously before her. He wore a black robe and matching slacks. His shirt was white finished with a green tie.

"Miss Granger," he bowed. Hermione laughed and gave him a light shove. Harry almost sighed in relief. He didn't know whether Hermione meant 'as friends' as it sounded, or more than that. But now he was sure. She linked his arm and the two headed for the portrait hole.

"You look amazing, Hermione," Harry said as they walked down to the Great Hall, amongst many other students.

"Thankyou, I didn't think green would be my colour," She said.

"On, no. Really, you suit it very much," Harry replied, as they finally reached the descent of stairs to the party.

* * *

The hall was decorated beautifully. Pumpkins, candles, cobwebs, low lighting. The planning committee had really outdone themselves. Harry and Hermione entered through the archway as students stood either side of the door. They turned to see the pair and nodded in admiration. Most of the girls smiled at Hermione, but some looked almost shocked to see such a change. When they had their few minutes of fame, Harry and Hermione retired to a space near the punch bowl, with Neville and Ginny. They had a clear view of the entrance, Ginny not wanting to miss one persons arrival. Then came the cheers and claps of most of the Slytherin students. Hermione turned to see what all the fuss was about, before spotting a familiar blonde enter through the archway.

Draco swaggered in, Pansy holding onto his arm on the left, almost leech like. He smiled as his housemates hollered and whistled at the pair. It was true, they did look like they'd just walked off a film set. Hermione's heart quickened as Draco advanced down the hall in their direction. He wore a black robe, like Harry's, with a white dress shirt that had a black bow tie unfastened, and loosely hanging around it's collar. His slacks were a dark grey and from what Hermione could tell, he'd bought new shoes, undoubtably Italian leather, to match his outfit. Pansy looked just as impressive. She wore a white dress that hugged her body tightly all the way from its risqué low neckline to the her ankles, finished with black embellishment around the waist. Her hair was just as sleek and straight as always, accentuating her angular jaw line and features. She looked quite the difference from the previous Halloween party she'd attended.

Blaise and what looked like Daphne Greengrass, though who could tell under all that make-up and hair, pulled Draco and Pansy aside before they could reach Hermione's spectating area. The runway gap closed in as the final guests arrived and now the hall was full of chatter and noise.

Dumbledore stepped up to his speaking podium and held out his arms, silencing the students.

"Welcome, one and all, to this year's Halloween Ball. Do enjoy yourselves, though not too much. Obey the rules of which you all know," he paused, giving Fred and George a serious look, "And enjoy the night ahead. Now please, clear the dancefloor as we serve our first dance of the night."

Harry smiled, tugging Hermione's arm gently,

"Come on!" He said, pulling Hermione onto the floor.

The girls formed one line, and the boys another, both facing each other. At the start was Dumbledore and Proffessor Mcgonagall, Head Girl and Head Boy, then all the other students who decided to join in. The gentlemen would escort the ladies to their places, before standing before them in their own line. Once the music had started, each couple would step forwards and meet in the middle, circling each other before standing in the line opposite where they had just started. Next, they would cross with the person to their right, and repeat the process.

Hermione had so far danced with Harry, Neville, Seamus and another boy from Ravenclaw who she was not familiar with. She smiled as she returned to her place, looking up to see who the next gentleman she would dance with would be. An elegant blonde took his place before her. The corner of Hermione's mouth curled into a smile and Draco returned it with a most satisfied smirk. He bowed to Hermione in time with the other boys, never once taking his eyes off her whilst she curtseyed in return. They stepped into the center, joining palms and began circling each other.

"You're quite the dancer, Mr Malfoy," Hermione said as the two continued their staring contest.

"I can do much better. I'll have to show you sometime, when you're not distracting me wearing a dress like that," He grinned as the two broke apart and formed their lines again. Hermione couldn't help but smile and nodded as they began to swap places again.

* * *

That little conversation was all that had occurred for most of the night. Hermione stood with her Gryffindor friends who were all talking excitedly, but she couldn't help feeling a little out of the conversation. When the chance came around, Hermione glanced over to the other side of the room. Draco stood with his Slytherin gang, who all seemed a unimpressed to say the least. He looked away from Blaise Zabini, who seemed to be commentating on the guests, like Ginny, and instead locked eyes with Hermione. With a quick smile, he turned from his friends and began stalking out of the hall. Hermione watched him as he disappeared through the crowd. This was probably the only chance she'd have to talk to him.

"Harry," She said, patting his arm gently as he turned from his conversation with Seamus Finnigan, "I'm feeling a little hot, I'll be back in no time at all. Do excuse me whilst I go outside for some fresh air."

Harry looked almost concerned, if that was possible with the amount of punch he'd had. Fred and George had clearly spiked the drink.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, incase you feel unwell or-"

"No, no. I'm sure I'll be fine," Hermione said, nodding politely to her friends before dashing out of the Great Hall.

The corridor was chilly and mostly deserted. There were a few couples here and there, huddled into corners attempting to get some privacy. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked the opposite way. The door from the classroom Draco and Hermione had been in earlier that day was slightly ajar. With a quick scan of the room, she ran over to the classroom hoping nobody saw her. Once inside, she shut the door quietly and then turned to face Draco. He was sat on one of the student desks with his foot propped up on a chair beside it.

"I knew you'd follow me, Granger," Draco said with an amusing tone to his voice. He rose from the desk and slowly walked over to Hermione, taking in every inch of her as he did. When he finally stood before her, she spoke,

"You promised you'd show me your dancing skills, Malfoy," Hermione said, grinning just as Draco did. Merlin's bones, he'd created a monster.

"Under the condition you weren't wearing that dress," He replied, arching his eyebrows as he examined the cleavage of her frock.

"Here's the thing," Hermione said, stepping closer to Malfoy and fiddling with the bow tie around his neck, "I'm the teacher in this classroom and _you _do as _I _say. Understand?"

Malfoy drew in a deep breath. His member twitched in his pants causing them to tighten as he looked down into Hermione's owning eyes.

"Well then by all means, would you care to dance, Miss Granger?" He asked, stepping back and placing out his hand.

"It'd be my please, Mr Malfoy," Hermione said, taking his hand gently.

Though the classroom was enclosed, the music from the dance could still be heard, just slightly muffled. Draco lead Hermione to an open space at the front of the classroom and bowed. She laughed before curtsying and taking his hand once again. Draco placed his free hand on her waist and she placed hers and on shoulder. He looked down at Hermione as they began swaying slowly to the music and his chest tightened. She smiled to him in response, before leaning forwards and resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like eternity, clinging to each other as if it was the last chance they'd ever get to meet again. Hermione closer her eyes gently, leaning into Draco's shoulder as he rested his head on top of her silky curls. Draco closed his eyes too, feeling like all the weight in the world had been lifted from his shoulders. The music echoed through the room, haunting the two lovers in their moment of serenity.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, breaking the eerie silence. Draco hummed in response before Hermione spoke again, "Would you ever give yourself to someone, if you knew they didn't or couldn't love you in return?"

Draco sighed, stroking the silk on the dress covering Hermione's waist. He knew exactly what she meant. She was afraid to give in to Draco, just as he was to her. The mixed signals, the on and off flirting, it was playing havoc with not only his head but hers too. He so desperately wanted to love her, and he did. But Draco never knew what love felt like. He didn't want a love like his mother and father's, for money, for self satisfaction. He didn't want to turn out like his father, hurting and breaking the one he 'loved'. But he didn't know any other love. Taking girls to bed for fun and satisfying his own hunger wasn't love. There was a fine line between sex and making love that he'd never trespassed. He cleared his throat and spoke finally,

"Only if you were committed to break them and knew really that they would love you in return. There's a difference between not loving someone and finding it hard to show it. You just have to take the time to see which option is really before your eyes."

"So those girls you took to bed with you every night, you didn't love them?" Hermione whispered, the heat of her breath making the hairs on Draco's neck stand to attention.

Draco almost laughed,

"Of course not," he said quietly, "That was just for satisfactory needs."

Hermione leant away from his shoulder and instead looked up into his eyes.

"Why are you so afraid to love?" She said, watching Draco's lips as he replied.

"Love is a strong word. It means so much more than just liking the way someone looks. My father never loved my mother. He simply wanted someone to care for him, fulfill _his _satisfactory needs. He didn't want to treat her right, make her feel special. He just wanted her as an object and not what was inside."

"It can be different though," Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"I know. That's why its so hard to be what the other person wants. When you look into the eyes of someone who knows the real you," He whispered, looking from Hermione's face to her eyes, "And knows you can never prove yourself more than what they know, then you know there's a different side to love."

His voice was shaking now. He didn't like being the weak type.

"There's so many pathetic strings attached as well. No matter where you go, there's something or someone trying to separate your happiness. What's the point in loving when you'll only be pulled away from the thing you love by prejudice."

"You'll never know unless you try," Hermione said finally, reaching her hand away from his and instead placing it to his face, "Close your eyes," she whispered.

Draco did as she said and let out a deep breath that he'd been holding in for some time. Hermione stroked his cheek gently with her thumb, before leaning up on her tiptoes and resting her nose and forehead against his. She paused there for a few minutes, giving Draco time to adjust, before leaning in and placing her lips on his. It wasn't a fiery or sloppy kiss, it was just gentle. Draco frowned with anger to himself. This is everything he wanted, the dreams that had been killing him every night. The lies he'd been telling himself in attempt to change his mind. His heart couldn't be changed though. He hated himself for going against what his parents had wanted, but right now, he had to put himself first. Hermione pulled away gently and Draco opened his eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She whispered, smiling to him.

This was too much for Draco. Fuck it, he'd stepped over the line and all he could do now was go with it. His member was growing harder and harder by the second just looking into that devious grin of hers. He couldn't hold back this time.

"You better remove yourself from my sight in around five seconds or I won't be responsible for my actions," he purred, his breath becoming more ragged by the minute.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy! Do settle down! A girl like me could never be an item of desire to such a superior man like yourself-"

That was it, Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and crushed his lips against hers. He could feel her smile under his touch and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Kiss me like you want me, and I'll come quietly," She whispered against his lips.

Draco was sure the heating had been turned up or something because suddenly, he was becoming very hot and he had a sudden desire to rip not only his, but Hermione's clothes off that second.

"As you wish, Granger," He said.

He placed his lips back on hers, tracing the outline with his tongue before she allowed him access inside. When she finally opened up, Draco's took the offer without thinking. The two explored each other's mouths, Draco wanting to memorize every inch of her. She tasted sweet, like honey and sugar. But then there was a hint of raspberry which must of been the lipgloss Draco couldn't get enough of. He slid his hand up her back and held her shoulder whilst the other wrapped around her hourglass waist. Hermione traced her hands up Draco's dress shirt and into his hair. They stayed like that for quite a while, before breaking apart and coming up for air. Draco was a little sad at the loss of connection, and apparently so was his member as it throbbed for more satisfaction. To say she was a good kisser was an understatement, thought you could tell she didn't know it by the blush on her face.

"It's not something that can be changed, you know," Hermione whispered, tangling her fingers gently in Draco's platinum hair.

"What isn't?" Draco frowned.

"My blood. Being a _mudblood,_" It was the second time Hermione had said that word in her life and she flinched a little as she said it.

"You think I don't know that?" Draco said, tucking a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, "If it could I wouldn't be kissing you in the middle of a deserted classroom. And I wouldn't be constantly hating myself for not being what my parents wanted."

"You can't tell them, can you?"

Draco sighed and shook his head,

"We can't tell anyone," he said.

"We can pretend, pretend like we hate eachother-"

"Pretending's for children, Granger."

"It's a curse that often falls on young lovers," Hermione said, her eyes a little teary now.

Draco pulled Hermione into his chest, stroking her hair gently as she held onto him. For all the days he'd fought these thoughts and wants, it finally payed off. The world could be on fire for all he cared right now.

"I don't want to think about that right now," Draco said, pressing a light kiss to the top of Hermione's head.

"Well what're we going to do?" Hermione said,

"I'm going to get you back," Draco smirked, "For all the times you and that Weasley plotted to get me worked up and for the times you've tried to seduce me."

Hermione pulled away from Draco's chest and smiled like the cat who'd got the cream.

"We can't," she said, "Not here, not now."

"I know, but I know where. You're just going to have to wait a little longer, like you made me wait, Granger."

* * *

**A:N/ **Believe me, I was going to get the scene you've been waiting for in here, but I didn't know the chapter was going to be so long. And I'm exhausted so I'll have to leave it there, my apologies! Besides, this chapter was in need for Avalon_Mist who's doing some fanart for me! Feel free to make up the outfits for all the other characters Avalon!


End file.
